Untangle!
by ephemeralstorm
Summary: She might have fallen in love with a complete stranger, at first sight! What happens when 3 years later he showed up again as her best friend's instant boyfriend? The thread of fate is playing with her and it gets tangled up in messy complications. Is there a way to untangle it?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Yes. Another one. I tend to write when I'm anticipating or a little nervous about something. I'm not very sure about this yet but I'm hoping I'll update this every now and then. A little OOC. I'll be borrowing the characters and put them into a different plot. CCS is not mine! _Rated T because I'm playing safe._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Do you believe in love at first sight?<em>

_I don't. And that must be why the world is mocking me. How does one feel when one is in love? Is it when the heart is beating faster? When one keeps looking at that other person and wills the time to stop? Is it when one feels that the world became a beautiful place and there was suddenly a new reason to live? Is it when one imagines how it would feel like to be with that other person for the rest of your life? Is it when you see him smiling and it breaks your heart into a million little pieces because it wasn't directed at you? If this is love, I am probably a very unlucky person._

But she simply refuses to believe that she fell in love with a stranger! Especially one who already has a very beautiful lady beside him whom he was giving his kindest smile! She was too sensible for this. Still, she couldn't get him off her mind.

* * *

><p>3 years later…<p>

* * *

><p>"Tomoyo-chan? Tomoyo-chan!"<p>

"Sorry. I was just thinking of something."

"It's unlike you to space out. I was worried."

Pretty much. Between the two of them, Tomoyo was the level-headed one. She rarely spaces out. Not that Sakura is unreasonable but this girl always has something to worry about and the worst thing about it is she rarely worries about herself. They've been friends ever since they met in grade school. Tomoyo was always that girl on one corner looking at everyone else at a distance. She was never one to speak first or to approach people. She never liked crowd. But one day, in her fourth year in grade school, Sakura who was sitting right beside her started conversing with her. She thought it was a nuisance at first. She never did like small talks. But then, she found herself engrossed in her stories that she was slowly getting fond of this cheerful girl. Sakura gathered all the people she cared about now. Her world expanded the moment she met her. And so she was there to worry for her whenever she does something reckless for everybody she cares about. She won't let her worry about this.

"Well, yeah. I was just thinking about some really troublesome thoughts from long ago. I'd best just forget about it already."

"If it's something that I can help…"

"You worry too much. I'm fine. Those were just some old thoughts I suddenly remembered." Thanks to Naoko's confession earlier about having a long distance boyfriend. She called Chiharu about it and Chiharu spread the word with permission she added. Apparently, when Naoko went tp Australia for an author's conference, she accidentally met her ex-neighbor two years older from her who migrated in grade school. They were close friends back then but they had lost contact ever since so they had a lot to talk about. When Naoko returned, he asked for her e-mail address and they've been in contact ever since until he asked her out just recently. Now Tomoyo was the only one in their circle of friends without someone. Not that no one confesses to her. She has a lot of suitors but she politely turns them all down because of her illusion. This has got to stop. She'd really end up alone. At least Sakura has a long time crush with someone who was 'real' and not just a passing stranger although she doesn't have the guts yet to confess. If you ask her, eight years of keeping it all to yourself is an awfully long time. But Tomoyo wouldn't force her. She will allow Sakura to have her pace. "Anyway, how's your final project coming?"

Sakura let out a very big frustrated sigh. "Not good. Too many things I don't understand. It's making me dizzy. I hope I can finish it on time."

"You'll pull through like always."

"Right!"

That's the Sakura she knows. Always the cheerful one. And it's contagious too. So Tomoyo was able to put aside those nonsensical worries.

When she got home, she was surprised. Her mom was there. It was a rare occasion since Sonomi Daidoji was always busy at work and would come home often very late.

And what was particularly curious about her was she was wearing an awfully cheerful smile.

"Tomoyo-chan! I've found him. You're going to meet him tomorrow! Oh I'm so excited!" Her mom said while running towards her and enthusiastically shaking her shoulder hugging her a couple of times.

"What is this about?" She has a bad feeling about this.

"Your match! Oh he's handsome and he already agreed. He's flying from…"

"Wait a minute! I don't remember agreeing to this."

"Oh I know you're going to stubbornly disagree with me so I thought I'll handle this myself. And just so you know, I won't have you ditching this man who especially flew to Japan just so he could meet you. Where are your manners?"

"You arranged a date for me? What kind of person agrees to this at this time and age?" She was exasperated. Her mom can be really meddling at times.

"A gentleman!" she answered nonchalantly. "I saw him once in one of my business trips and he was really polite not to mention a handsome young man. You'll like him! His mother and I met in one of my business trips and we've been in contact ever since. We already talked about this and she has no qualms about my proposition. So just give him a chance."

"But MOM!"

"Oh honey. Do this for me. You are turning twenty-three already this year and you haven't presented me anyone yet."

"I'm not THAT old!"

"Trust me on this. Just meet him. Tomorrow. I've reserved _The Palace_ just for you two. 11 am. Look your best. Oh I' m going to be late for my afternoon meeting. See ya sweetie!" And she went away just like that into her waiting car looking panicky. But then before her driver started the engines, Sonomi flashed her a really big smile fit for a mother who had just sentenced her only daughter to a really troublesome turn of events.

She couldn't sleep! Leave it to her mother to meddle in her affairs. Her mom can sometimes be very annoying but she loves her anyway. She knows that whatever her mother is doing no matter how insanely outrageous it may be, it was always for the best of her, her only daughter. But this time, she might have gone overboard!

The next morning...

You have got to be kidding me! She thought when the moment she woke up, a group of maids bowed down in front of her and immediately went down to business in grooming her. She ought to give her mother a piece of her mind once this is over.

The maids were all singing their praises at the beautiful Miss in front of them. Truthfully, even Tomoyo was impressed at herself. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant loose French braid with a tiny silver butterfly pin right at the tip. The especially prepared strapless purple chiffon dress that ended in loose layers just below her knee was complementing her in ways more than one – emphasizing her porcelain white skin and clinging to her body at all the right places, And with a pair of six-inch lavender ankle-strapped stilettos, anyone would get fascinated just by looking at this classy woman. She actually liked how she looked. But that was not that point.

"I've been meaning to ask. Why do I have to dress so lavishly on a lunch date?"

"But Tomoyo-sama. Your mother specifically instructed us to make you wear it. And you look just splendid!" All five of her maids were looking at her with dreamy expressions on their faces.

"I don't want to go there looking like this! This is way too much!"

"Nonsense Tomoyo-sama! It looks perfect for you. It's about time. Your car is waiting right outside." One of her five loyal servants who were now all comfortable with her because of her constant insistence (which she somehow regretted now) pushed her outside her room while handing her a grey ruched-sleeved blazer.

Oh. Whatever! Let's just get this over with!

.

.

.

He wasn't sure what was happening. One moment he was studying in his room when all four of his sisters dragged him out annoying him with their enigmatic dreamy expressions on their faces before they presented him in front of his calm mother who simply told him he was to meet a girl in Japan. And then the next moment he found himself here waiting for this someone! He had no idea what to do. He was always surrounded by girls but other than family, he was awkward with the opposite sex so what was he supposed to do. He never even dated anybody before! But there was no way he could oppose his mother.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's it for now. I'll get on with writing the next chapter. I normally post after I'm almost done with the next chapter but whatever! I'll post it now! Anyway, like I always say. Happy days! I hate worrying about something!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_CCS is not mine_

* * *

><p>He was oddly getting nervous now. Quarter to 11. She still has fifteen minutes. He got there at 10 because he didn't want to make anybody wait but maybe he was too early. It gave him time to relax but every time the clock strikes another minute, he becomes more anxious. He regretted this. He should have thought about it more. Maybe if he had talked about it more with his mother, this could have gone to a different direction. He could have at least moved the date so he could prepare for this occasion. This was too impulsive and he was never good in anything that wasn't planned! He's not even sure what to say to her. He can't just go and say, "I only came here because of my mother!" That would sound rude not to mention pathetic on his part. Whatever the case, he just wants it to be over and done with.<p>

And then he noticed the waiter at the door entertaining a very attractive woman. Was she supposed to be his date?

"Good morning Miss Daidoji. Mr. Li is already here. Right this way please." Her mother just had to pick the biggest most expensive restaurant in Tomoeda. Nothing less from her. Li, was it? Then he's Chinese. Come to think of it, her mother didn't even bother to tell her the name of her date. Truthfully, she was a little curious about him. She doesn't believe much in fateful encounters but right when she was thinking most about being the only single person in her circle of friends, a guy was suddenly introduced to her. She laughed to herself. Ever since her delusional love for that one stranger she just happened to see one day, she was becoming more hopelessly romantic which was the complete opposite of Tomoyo Daidoji. Cancel all the funny thoughts, her every step will bring her closer to her waiting date.

.

.

That very awkward moment when the both of you are eating in silence hoping that other person would talk. They made their introductions when they met. He was Li Syaoran and she was Tomoyo Daidoji and that pretty much covers the conversation they had before the waiters came in and serve them the house specialty. After that, there was silence. There was a time when she can handle not talking to anybody but she didn't think Sakura had so much influence in her until now when it kills her to be this quiet!

She sighed. "Shouldn't we at least be talking?"

She felt him slightly jumped. He knows that. It was just that he didn't know what to say. In front of him was a really beautiful woman and he had lost all sense of speech when he saw her. He was recalling all the conversations he had to other women so he could start with that. There was just one tiny problem. He never spoke to anyone of the opposite sex aside from his family members who annoy him most of the time so if he could enumerate his conversations with them, he has a choice between 'Go away', 'Get out' and 'I don't have time for this.' None of them seem to fit in this situation.

"Well?" She saw him in deep thought like he had a debate going on in his mind.

"I... I ONLY CAME HERE BECAUSE OF MY MOTHER!" That came out rather loud. He turned all red! Great. He was stupid. Of all the things he should have said, he particularly chose the one thing he decided he wouldn't say.

She paused a little and then chuckled. The guy was honest. This guy may be interesting after all.

"And so did I. Leave it to our mothers to plan our affairs. We didn't start off quite right. Shall we begin with our introductions again? I'm Tomoyo Daidoji."

"Yes, my mother told me. You're the only daughter and sole heir to Mrs. Sonomi Daidoji, president of the Daidoji Toy Corporation."

"At least your mom mentioned me. My mom unfortunately forgot."

"Well. I'm Syaoran Li. My family owns a chain of Chinese restaurants in Hong Kong apart from the Martial arts Dojo where I live."

"So you must be good at martial arts?"

"I was taught since I was young. Family tradition."

And just like that, they began to know each other. Both of them were of the same age and were in their last year at university school as business management students. Their likes. Their dislikes. They had a long talk until they became more comfortable with each other. He thought she was okay. She thought he was not bad.

"I could tour you around Tomoeda tomorrow if you want. It would be a waste of time if you came all the way here from Hong Kong and not look around the place." Tomoyo suggested when they were about to leave. " I would say today but you just arrived from your flight. You might want to rest. Besides I'm not at all comfortable with what I'm wearing today so tomorrow then?"

"Yes. Thanks. I mean. Yea. My flight's not until the evening so that would be good."

The moment she went home, one of the maids gave her the phone and told her she was to call her mom when it's over. She called Sonomi and she bombarded her a lot of questions and lectured her because she ended the date too early which ended when Tomoyo told her she's going to meet him tomorrow. Sonomi was thrilled and told her good luck before apologizing that she couldn't return home because she was to go out of town for work. She said okay. After the call, she changed into comfortable clothing and went to her room to do her homework. Then, she thought. She just might give this boy a chance. He might just be what she needs to get that other guy off her head.

The next day, they meet again. Now in casual clothing. He had a red shirt topped with a denim jacket and matched with a light brown cargo pants. She was in a simple sun dress with a lavender cardigan. They met at the park near King penguin.

"Did you wait long?"

He waited for almost an hour. "No, not at all. You're on time."

"Well, I don't want to be late on anything. Did you have a hard time finding this place?"

"No, your sketch was pretty good."

"Good to hear." She smiled and he blushed. She thought it was cute that he blushes very often. He reminds her of Sakura. "Shall we go then?"

Tomoyo toured him around the park and brought him to the little shops around and into the Tomoeda aquarium where they had their lunch enjoying the aquatic scenery. They do surprisingly enjoy each other's company and they've become a little bit comfortable with each other now, except for Syaoran's occasional blushing. He told her that he had never been in company with a female before other than family so he was a little awkward. In her opinion, a little awkward was an understatement especially on their first meeting when he looked like a ripe tomato but she decided to lay off the guy for a while. She was sure she will have more time to tease him later.

Then a pleasant distraction grabbed their attention. A very annoyed girl passed them dragging a smiling guy, who was talking endlessly about something on penguins, by the collar of his shirt. Until that guy started waving. "Tomoyo!" The exasperated girl looked back and saw her friend seated in the café with an unfamiliar guy for company. She immediately dropped the waving guy. "Whoa! Tomoyo-chan! Nice to see you here!" And Chiharu went running to them with Takashi closely behind.

Tomoyo did the introductions. Chiharu and Takashi are her close friends way back elementary. Chiharu Mihara is now in a fitness instructor in the Tomoeda gym after finishing her degree in Sports Science. Takashi Yamazaki is in Towa University taking his major in archaeology. She was thinking how to introduce Syaoran but told them he's visiting from Hong Kong. Their parents are close. She was not lying anyway. She just didn't know how to explain about their arranged dating. Syaoran at least didn't have problems with her introduction. They were not exactly dating even though this is technically a date.

Chiharu and Takashi were dating ever since grade school. They were childhood friends and even though you'd see them always arguing about something, they're really very close. Chiharu told Tomoyo they were on a date but Takashi apparently annoyed her again when he started blabbering about legends of the flying penguin right when things were getting romantic.

"Honestly! When will he get serious about us?" Chiharu sighed. Tomoyo laughed at this. She knows how serious these two are with each other. It was just Takashi's hobby to make things up and say it out loud and Tomoyo knows that Chiharu was already used to this of all people.

"So then, is he your date?" Chiharu whispered. Tomoyo rather expected that.

"Well, technically yes we're on a date but we've actually just met yesterday and he knows no one else around so I decided to tour him."

"He seems like a nice guy."

"I guess he is."

They looked at the boys.

"… so when you see a fish staring at you, it means it has chosen you become a candidate to be their fish king and you will be sent to the depths of the ocean after they decided but…"

"Oh not again! Come on Takashi, we're going. Sorry to disturb you. See you again Tomoyo!"

"…it would take them a lot of time before they decide because they have to consider…"

"Hai… hai…. Can't you just give up with your lies?"

"Bye Tomoyo, Li-kun!" That was Takashi trying to ignore Chiharu's request.

And then Chiharu dragged Takashi again by the collar just as how they arrived. It was a rather comical thing to see but you get used to it once you see it all the time. And then she saw Syaoran looking dumbstruck.

"It was a lie?"

And Tomoyo laughed. So this was another gullible one. The only other person she knows who believes Takashi is Sakura. Syaoran turned red again.

"Sorry. You just reminded me of my friend Sakura."

"Who?"

"Sakura. She's a very cheerful girl with an upbeat personality and she's really honest. She's my best friend. You're the only other person besides her who makes Takashi-kun very enthusiastic."

Syaoran looked a little embarrassed so she decided to let go of the matter.

"I would like to bring you to Rika's shop but I don't think there's enough time for that. Rika's our dear friend and she bakes the best cakes around here. You should try it but maybe next time."

He thought Tomoyo had really good friends. He looked at the time and she was right. It was already 3pm and his flight was at 6.

"I have to go. I guess. Next time is a good idea. I'll be here on the weekends again."

Syaoran offered to take Tomoyo home first but she insisted she only just have to call their driver and they will be on their way. On the other hand, she can take Syaoran to his apartment but he refused and told her he had memorized his way home so they bid goodbye.

At home, Tomoyo thought she might, just might, really give this guy a chance. He looks honest and he was polite and she feels at ease in his company. But, still… there was still that guy. She felt really different when she saw him. Her heart was beating faster and she can almost hear it even now when she was just thinking about it. She really ought to forget him. Three years is quite enough. How many times does she have to repeat it to herself before she follows her own advice?

* * *

><p><em>I decided to see where this is going.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story is not mine. They're from CLAMP._

* * *

><p>She was waiting for Sakura at their usual meeting place under a cherry blossom just beside the school gate. Since they were now with different courses, Tomoyo in business management and Sakura in education, they were not classmates anymore. But they still made it a habit to walk home after school. She was not sure how to tell her at first that she had a date all weekend with a guy she barely knows because her mother thought she needed a boyfriend immediately so she decided to ship one from Hong Kong. But Sakura will just probably be very enthusiastic about it.<p>

Sakura came running at her with a weird expression on her face – somewhere around panic and guilt. That girl was just so honest it shows on her face. "Tomoyo-chan!"

She had her mouth shut tight, long brown hair in mild disarray and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Is something wrong?" She was honestly worried. For the naturally cheerful Sakura to act like this, something must have happened.

"I… I can't tell you but I promise I will!" she almost shouted that.

"What is the matter? Are you alright?"

"I… I… Tomoyo-chan! I want to tell you but I promised!"

Something is odd. Tomoyo wanted to know but she understands her friend must be having a tough time because she never keeps secrets from her.

"I understand. You don't have to say it if you can't right now. Don't let it burden you, Sakura-chan. Shall we go home now?"

"I can't go with you today… I have a…" Then Sakura just stared at her with her big green eyes looking rather undecided if she should say it or not. Now Tomoyo was getting worried. But before she could ask, a deep voice sounded from behind her.

"Sakura. Shouldn't we be going now?"

Tomoyo looked around and her world stopped once again. Suddenly, it was all white. It was only her and him and falling cherry blossoms in the narrow path between them. The guy that had always been in her mind for the past three years since she first saw him was standing right before her eyes. His midnight blue hair that sharply contrasts his pale complexion. His perfectly chiseled face. His grey eyes that were framed by a pair of clear square glasses. She was instantly reminded how handsome this guy is. He looked the same since she saw him. Only he seemed taller up close. And he looks very impatient?

"Hoe?" It was a good thing Sakura distracted her or she might stare at him a little longer and that would be ridiculous.

"Tomoyo-chan. I have to go."

"Wait." She wants to know. Who is this guy? And who is he to Sakura? She didn't even know Sakura has a friend like him. So she abruptly grabbed Sakura by the wrist which surprised her friend a little so she stopped and looked at Tomoyo. "Who is he?" Tomoyo asked.

"We don't have time for this." Suddenly that guy pulled Sakura by the other hand and dragged her out of the school. Tomoyo was too shocked by his sudden presence, she was rendered speechless.

"TOMOYO-CHAN! SORRY! WAIT!" she heard Sakura before she came in view within the gates again and ran back at her holding both her hands.

"I'm going to tell you all about it. I'll convince him. I'll make sure to explain this."

"We should get going." He returned.

"Wait! Just another second." Sakura pleaded.

She had known Sakura for a long time now. If she knew this guy, Tomoyo would know.

"I repeat. We should be going." He was at the gates, arms crossed and looked extremely pissed. And Tomoyo got a little irritated. What kind of person glares like that to Sakura?

"I'm sorry. I'm Tomoyo Daidoji and I've known Sakura for years but I don't seem to recall you." She found herself calmly asking the question directly at him.

"Didn't Sakura-chan tell you? I'm her boyfriend. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a date."

And just like that he left dragging Sakura by the hand away from her.

And just like that Sakura left her with a pleading look and murmuring sorry like a chant.

And just like that she was left speechless by the events.

And just like that she was starting to get pissed.

She ran outside but she had already lost sight of them. Curse her for being so slow. The nerve of that wretched guy for dragging her friend like that and leaving without much of an explanation. Who does he think she is? She would know everything about Sakura because she was that one person who changed her and there was nothing in the past years that they have been together that indicated ever knowing him. Sakura was only ever in love with one guy and that is most certainly not him. Besides, Sakura was not at all the picture of a girl in love and that guy was far off from it too considering he looked irritable since he showed up. Far from the expression he was showing that other girl from three years ago. There was something wrong in this.

Why did she even consider being in love with that arrogant guy! She swears this is the first time she ever felt so angry!

She stormed right inside her mansion (because it was too big to be simply called a house). Her maids bowed in her entrance and all of them were so curious. They've never seen their Miss like this. They've seen her expressionless and bored many years ago but meeting Sakura changed her. After that, Tomoyo was always greeting them politely and gradually became very friendly with all of them. But never would they expect her to ignore them completely with a very pissed expression on her face walking in big strides hands gripped furiously like their dear sweet Miss actually intends to punch someone. The maids stopped in whatever they were doing to look at this rare display of attitude until Tomoyo went into her room and banged the door a little loud. The maids looked into each other. Something was wrong.

She was mad! Mad at that guy for messing with Sakura and mad at her for all the three years she wasted thinking of him! How can she even think she loves him? She only saw him once and she wouldn't know about his personality just by looking at him, would she? But he looked really kind when she saw him. He had a gentle expression on his face. He looked nothing like how he acted now but again and again she only saw him once! What was wrong with her? How could she profile the guy just from looking at him? Whatever happened to her good judgement? And it has already been three years! Get over it already! And what would he be doing to Sakura? She simply cannot believe this boyfriend-girlfriend relationship that he claimed they were in for a lot of obvious reasons. She can't shake it off her head that he's forcing her on something. It's infuriating!

A knock on the door. "Tomoyo-sama." It was Aoi, the head maid.

"Come in." Tomoyo calmed herself. She needed the diversion. Her head was aching from all the thinking.

Aoi went inside with a tray of cake and tea. "I heard our little Miss has gone volcano. I wonder what could have made her be like that."

Aoi took care of her ever since she can remember. She wondered if she should tell her about him.

"Why don't you eat your cake first? It will make you feel better." She was comforted by her motherly smile. So she followed her advice. And the sweet strawberry cake did her wonders.

"Now. Are you just about ready to tell me what's wrong? You worry everyone outside. They came to me to ask if they could be of any help. Either they have a lot of spare time to notice you're upset or you were pretty obvious."

She couldn't help but smile. She was touched by how everybody cared. She grew up feeling alone because her father died when she was young and her mom was always busy at work. She understand her mom because she had to run a big company by herself but she always felt alone in that big house and she can't complain because she loves her mother for always doing her best to run her late husband's company. Tomoyo was indifferent for a long time to the people in the house because she had that feeling that she was not needed. But when she met Sakura and she came and visited, she befriended everyone and Tomoyo was able to open up to them and gradually became friends with all the people around. And now, they were all concerned about her.

"Thank you for worrying but really… There's nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"There is this something." Maybe she could talk about it.

"A boy?"

Tomoyo blushed a shade of pink. "Sort of but it's not what you think."

"Is this about the date your mother set-up? I've been wanting to hear how it went."

"No. Well, he's a nice guy. We got along well. But he's not the reason for my misbehavior today. It's this other guy. He's… I'm not sure but I think I should be mad at him for something. It's a little unreasonable because… I'm not making sense."

"Why do you think it's unreasonable?"

"Because I don't know him. I've seen him once… twice today both for only a couple of minutes and… He's done something. I know but I'm not sure yet and he just gets on my nerves."

"Well he's something if he can get on our Tomoyo-sama's nerves without effort. Why don't you find that reason? And maybe you won't be unreasonably mad at this man anymore. I'd like to know myself. Because a Daidoji…"

"Never loses her calm." Tomoyo continued. It's her chant. Sonomi was always telling her that.

"And you just lost yours a moment ago according to what I heard." Aoi smiled. "So calm down and your problem whatever it is will be solved. Just be careful."

"Thank you Aoi-san. I needed the talk. I really was out of character. Please extend my gratitude to the others for their concern."

"Of course."

"And please don't tell my mom. She'll hound me about it."

"Well, it can't be helped because she's your mother."

"I just don't want her to worry over trivial matters about me."

"You're a good daughter and your mother knows it that's why she told me to tell her if anything's bothering you because you won't tell her. But this will be kept secret not that I know what's going on exactly. I'll go now. There's work to do and the lack of supervision gives these little babies free time." Then a lot of hurried footsteps were heard from outside the door. "I had a hunch. Got to give them a lecture."

Tomoyo chuckled. "Be nice to them Aoi-san." With all her motherly aura, this old lady was very strict.

"I'm always nice dearie." Then she went out.

Aoi was right. If she was being unreasonable, she needs the reason. Tomorrow she would make sure she finds out. She's good at these things anyway. All she needs is to observe. She's doing all of this for Sakura. She might be being pushed into something she doesn't like. It's all for her best friend.

Except, she wants to know more about this guy she can't stop thinking about.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, Sakura has long hair here. Just thought she decided to grow her hair long in university. <em>_:) Aoi-san is my own fictional character. Till next chapter. Happy days!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: CCS is not mine_

* * *

><p>She had the plan worked out in her head. She was to wait for Sakura, ask her some subtle questions about him like his name, his school, how they met and see if she can figure something out. Sakura said she promised not to tell and Tomoyo knows her best friend never breaks a promise so little tricky questions might give her clue. She knows it might be none of her business but it could be. And then if that guy arrived and she failed to get any answers, she'll proceed to plan B.<p>

There was just one tiny problem with this. She failed to consider him arriving at the gates earlier than Sakura. And he was fast approaching her.

A Daidoji never loses her calm.

"Tomoyo Daidoji right?" He stood opposite her, hands in his pocket, expression exuding nonchalant arrogance. Alright. New plan. Plan A plus.

"Yes. I believe I've introduced myself yesterday or Sakura-chan might have mentioned me a lot." She smiled. She was thankful she always has this talent to hide her feelings. Because she can't let him know that his mere presence was causing her heart to beat madly. "On the other hand, your name escaped me."

"Eriol Hiragizawa. I already told you I'm Sakura's boyfriend."

"I'll be honest. I don't believe you. I've known her a lot longer than you do I'm sure. In fact, I'm strongly inclined to believe you just met her this weekend because she should have mentioned you long ago but I've never heard a single thing about you. Either you're not someone worth mentioning or you two just met. And as you might already know, Sakura-chan's really honest so it showed on her face that she was being forced into this. Too bad she can't break a promise because she would have told me."

He looked unable to believe her for a moment and then he chuckled. For a while. And a pause. And the suspense killed her. "Something you want to say."

"You're not an undercover detective, are you?"

"I've dreamed of being one. I don't know if watching too many movies about it is qualification enough so I never pursued it."

"Funny." He didn't look like he's laughing at all. "You're right. It happened in the weekend. But I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. That's how relationships develop right?" His sarcasm was aggravating her. "You can ask her. She's coming and we have another date. Sorry for taking your best friend's time away from you."

He gestured his face to his left so she looked his direction and she saw Sakura walking towards them. It was a good thing Sakura was not paying attention to them yet so she still has a chance to say something.

She approached Eriol and when she was beside him she spoke in a very soft voice with a smiling face. "Listen, Mr. Hiragizawa. Sakura is my best friend. If you dare hurt her in whatever it is you're doing, this may not sound relevant because you don't know me but I will never forgive you."

"Is something wrong?" Sakura ran to them.

"Nothing. We were just introducing ourselves. You're going somewhere again today?"

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. I have to but…"

"No problem. I have something to do anyway. So go and enjoy yourselves."

"Well, Miss Daidoji. We'll be going now. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hoe?" Sakura was a little confused at their smiling faces but it was good news if the two of them were good friends. And that was her thoughts before Eriol guided her away from Tomoyo and out of the gates.

And that was her cue. Plan B. Follow them.

She can't believe she's actually doing this. She had on a cream jacket that was a little large for her matched with a brown newsboy hat. She tied her hair in a loose braid because she doesn't want her long wavy hair to stand out in the crowd. She wore a pair of dark yellow tinted glasses to complete her disguise. Following Sakura around was making her a little guilty but she has to know what they are doing for her own peace of mind. She feels like a stalker. But it was a little fun. She does like detective stuffs.

She found herself following them inside the shopping mall. This was easier, she thought. She could easily maneuver herself inside because of the number of people coming and going so she relaxed a little. So far, she seemed unnoticed by both of them. Seriously. What are they going to do?

She was getting bored and impatient. They weren't doing anything at all! Not that she's complaining but why would they even need to be together when all they're doing is walking around to random shops and then going out. They're not even buying anything. This just got her more confused. Then in a moment of exasperation where she just sighed and paid them no attention for just a few seconds, she lost sight of them.

This was great! She wouldn't let her efforts go to waste just like that. She went to where she last saw them and looked left and right for any signs of them until she heard a familiar voice behind her fast approaching. "Movie?" That was Sakura's voice.

Alright. Stay calm. She slowly inched herself away acting naturally.

"Yes, do you want to watch another one?"

"What movie?"

They watched a movie. They already watched a movie together!

"But maybe it's better to go and grab something to eat first."

"E… Eriol-kun!"

Their voices were going away again so Tomoyo felt it safe to turn back. Sakura was wildly blushing and it was because that freaking guy is holding her hand! Tomoyo was torn between dashing towards them and pulling those hands apart and just simply kick the guy. But what for? They may just be on an actual date for whatever reason and Sakura will tell her about it sometime because it's Sakura. She's not sure where she stands now. Was she being worried over Sakura or was doing this only because she got a little obsessed with knowing who that guy was? Maybe both but this is too far. Maybe she'll just wait until Sakura would finally tell her. She should trust her friend's judgement more. Tomoyo was sure Sakura had a reason to do this. Probably to help this Eriol guy. She'll just ask her directly tomorrow. So she turned around and decided to stop this.

A little while longer and she would have seen Eriol looking back with a very satisfied grin on his face.

"Tomoyo-chan." She was just walking round a corner when she met with Yukito. He was carrying two huge bags of groceries probably food because he usually eats too much. It was a wonder he doesn't go fat with all he eats.

"Yukito-san! You're here!" Oh no. Yukito Tsukishiro is Sakura's long time love and Tomoyo doesn't know how real her relationship with that Eriol is yet but she was sure Sakura wouldn't like it if Yukito sees her with a guy especially if they're on a 'date'. And Yukito was on his way to where they are. She must find a way to stop him from going their direction.

"Yes. It's nice meeting you here." He looked around a little. "Isn't Sakura-chan with you?"

"Oh. We didn't meet after school. She said she had somewhere to go and I had something to buy here. Oh!" She remembered her hat and glasses and abruptly removed it. "I.. I was just trying it out."

He smiled gently. Tomoyo could understand why Sakura would fall for him. He has a gentle personality. He's good at everything. Sports. In school. And now he's a History Professor in Seijou High School and from what Tomoyo heard from Sakura, he already has a fan club in there.

"Did you buy it already?"

"Huh?"

"What you came here for."

"Oh. Yeah. That's. I decided I don't need it right now."

"Okay then so I'll be going now…"

"A… Ano… Where's Toya-san?" She had to prolong the conversation until she's sure Sakura would be on a safe distance. Yukito looked a little confused but he answered anyway.

"Toya? He's with Miss Mizuki today."

"Mizuki-sensei?"

He smiled. "She's his girlfriend."

"Toya-san and Mizuki-sensei!" She didn't know Toya is in a relationship with her grade school substitute teacher not to mention the fact that Kaho Mizuki was back in Tomoeda. She wondered if Sakura knows anything about this.

"They just got back together. Hey, do you want to have snacks. I'll treat you. I heard there's a delicious new dessert shop around here."

"Oh. Wouldn't that bother you?"

"No, not at all. I really want to try it too."

"Okay."

She knows where the new dessert shop is. It's in the opposite direction so Sakura would be fine. Then, she looked back and she suddenly had to stop. She saw Sakura with eyes glittering in her dreamy state when they passed a wedding dress shop and then suddenly running inside enthusiastically dragging a smiling Eriol by the hand. What could that mean? They couldn't…

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was… Nothing. Sorry. I guess I spaced out." Then she put on her biggest smile. But she couldn't help it. That strange feeling inside her. Like she was about to cry. Which is silly, because she didn't know why.

She got home. Feeling tired. Exhausted but she tried her best to act naturally in front of everyone because she was sure they would worry again. When she went inside her room, she lied on her bed and blankly stared at the ceiling.

Yukito treated her with strawberry yogurt parfait. He told her about Miss Mizuki. Apparently, he was Toya's eight grade teacher and they became an item back then until Kaho decided to pursue her career in England and left Toya. They occasionally see each other every time Kaho returns like the time she became a substitute teacher in Tomoeda Elementary School and now that she finally decided to settle back in Japan, they got back together. He did all the talking. She was not paying much attention. She didn't notice when Yukito changed topic saying he bought extra food because his brother came home after a week-long conference somewhere from work. Her head was flying off somewhere and Yukito may have noticed from her weak responses because he suddenly asked her if she's feeling okay and she apologized because she was preoccupied with something. He offered to walk her home but she politely declined saying over and over again that it was nothing… mostly to convince herself.

Straighten up Tomoyo Daidoji. You should not worry about anything at all because technically speaking, this is none of your business. She told herself but she can't help it. The image of that guy and Sakura walking inside the wedding shop keeps popping up in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Happy days! :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, so this update took a really long time. Sorry, i got busy with work. Anyway, maybe it's because of the rain, or because my work got suspended giving me an unexpected free day, whatever it is, I decided to write. This update took me one day to finish and I delayed it for too long but I usually only write when I get to the mood. So here goes._

_ Also to EuroCuttie who gave reviews to this story, I really have to thank you. I simply cannot abandon a story with reviews. That would make me too guilty. But I have to apologize beforehand that my updates would be very slow now that I'm working. I'll try my best though to continue this._

_Anyway, CCS is not mine but this story's mine. :)_

* * *

><p>The first thing she thought when she woke up the following morning was that she was incredibly stupid.<p>

Despite how everyone would think otherwise because she was after all an over achiever, and despite the scorching headache she felt the moment she stepped out of her bed, she was pretty sure on that one. How could she even consider the idea that Sakura-chan, her dear friend Sakura-chan would betray her by marrying a smug stranger who seems to think he's allowed to do pretty much whatever he wants because he was so freaking handsome? Heck! She's an idiot for even thinking about him being handsome while being so angry at him. To hell with this guy! He's some kind of virus that got stuck in her head and making her sick. Really sick. And he was the last person on her mind before everything turned black.

.

.

She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurry and everything seemed to rotate. She felt a throbbing pain in her head and she felt really cold. She was sick. And now she remembers. That's right. She passed out when she was about to prepare to go to school. School? Yes. What time is it? She slowly lifted her body so she was sitting on her bed now. There was a faint noise coming from outside her room. When she finally had her senses back, she thought she heard her Mom having a fit from outside her bedroom door sounding like she was scolding whomeover she was talking to. But that was impossible. Her Mom was in some kind of important meeting today. She wasn't supposed to be here. Then Sonomi Daidoji stormed inside her room with a pissed-looking expression on her face which very suddenly changed to delight and then worry as she ran to her bed and hugged her.

"Tomoyo! Have you rested enough? Don't force yourself! Are you feeling alright? Oh dear, you look paler than usual. I told you not to push yourself. I'm not scolding you dear. I'm just worried." She said all that without so much of a pause all the while hugging Tomoyo.

"I'm okay. Just a headache. Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"And leave my dearest daughter when she collapsed? I wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway." And this is why she loves her mother so much. "What happened anyway? The maids said they saw you lying on the floor with a very high fever!"

She thought of how she saw Sakura and Eriol went inside a wedding dress shop and how it made her heart ache and how she was trying to convince herself it was because she felt betrayed by Sakura because she cannot simply agree that she already liked that guy but maybe she did. And if she did, she'd stop herself because it's nonsense and she's too level headed for anything without sense. She'd rather prefer a guy like Li Syaoran who was more of a gentleman and it would make more sense if she fell for him instead because at the very least, they had introductions. Did she just indirectly say she fell for a complete stranger?! And then her thoughts would go around in circles until she had gotten a terrible headache but she was too stubborn to sleep thinking of these things so she decided to pay attention to other things like her final requirement papers until it was late in the morning and she was still thinking of that guy. And she didn't know when she was able to sleep but the moment she woke up she felt heavy and sore all over and she still was thinking of everything until things went black. Geez, her Mom would go nuts if she told her she was thinking of a guy and that's why she was sick. Although Tomoyo wondered a little if her Mom would take the news good or bad. After all, Sonomi wanted Tomoyo to have even an inkling of interest in dating but she wouldn't take it lightly if some guy caused her daughter to get sick. But of course, Tomoyo would not say a word about all her thoughts because she already decided she wouldn't care about Eriol any more than she have to and the only concern she has of him is if he's forcing Sakura into something.

"Maybe I got overworked. The finals are coming and I ended up late doing some papers."

"Oh dear Tomoyo! I should get mad at you for pushing yourself too far. I'm already very proud of you! You don't have to work too hard. Now, I'll be taking care of you the whole day today." Sonomi said standing up and stretching.

"But…"

"Oh. I needed a break from work anyway. I'll be making you a very splendid meal. I miss the kitchen. How about an English menu? I learned some cooking when I was there. And I want you to stop thinking of anything else today so you can get your rest. Understand?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Hai." And then her Mom left the room. Well, she needed the rest anyway. She looked at the time. It was half past 2 already. She already missed breakfast and lunch. She lied down on her bed. She still felt a little dizzy but her fever has gone down. She'll take a warm bath a little later. Maybe she'll just listen to her mother's advice and not think of anything at all today.

But it was harder to NOT think of someone if he's sitting right in front of you!

She finished her warm bath and had her late lunch with her mother who kept her busy by talking about all her work travels and inquiring her about Li Syaoran. She told her he was a nice guy and that they were getting along which made her mother ecstatic and told her how she and his mother met during a business trip in Hong Kong. Then when she finished eating, her mother decided they watched some of Tomoyo's films about school. Her Mom gets updated about her through these videos so they do this as some form of bonding time whenever she's around. Until at around past 5 in the afternoon, one of maids came and announced that Tomoyo had visitors. And guess who were the visitors? It's Sakura and her 'boyfriend'.

She pretty much expected Sakura to come but not this guy who didn't make any effort to hide his annoyance probably because Sakura dragged him here. Her mom was ecstatic as usual when she saw Sakura. Sonomi and Sakura's mother Nadeshiko were the best of friends after all and Sonomi said Sakura resembled Nadeshiko a lot so Sonomi was extremely fond of her although she has a terrible fit when she sees Sakura's father. She claims Fujitaka kidnapped Nadeshiko away from Sonomi so she hates him. Tomoyo knew her Mom was just being stubborn

After making a big fuss about how beautiful Sakura has grown since they last met which was not too long ago, her Mom finally noticed another person in the room much to Tomoyo's frustration. She dreaded how her mother would act if she found out her precious Sakura has gotten herself a sudden boyfriend.

"Oh excuse me from my enthusiasm. I'm Tomoyo's mother by the way. Sorry but I don't seem to recall you? Are you a new friend?"

Sakura turned crimson red although that was expected. Sakura always blushes when she's embarrassed about something. On the other hand, Tomoyo wasn't sure but she thought Eriol was quite amused although she only saw that half grin for a split second before he flashed his perfect innocent smile. That pissed Tomoyo for reasons she's too tired to comprehend.

"Sorry for the late introductions Madam." He bowed formally like a natural gentleman which Tomoyo doubt he was. "The name is Eriol Hiragizawa."

"Hiragizawa? You…" For a while there, the look of recognition from her mother didn't escape Tomoyo before Sonomi dismissed whatever she was thinking entirely. "Oh never mind. Are you one of their school mates? I seem to have missed being introduced to you."

"No we haven't met. I'm from Hakusenkan. Sakura and I met just recently."

Hakusenkan! The Elite University? Hakusenkan?! He's from there. That shouldn't surprise Tomoyo so much. She did imagine him to be very intellectual. But that was before she knew him and it was rather surprising she got that one right. Now she's betting he's a special A student. And then Tomoyo confirmed her first other thought. Eriol and Sakura just met. Well, there was no way otherwise.

"Recently? That would explain why Tomoyo hasn't mentioned you yet. Anyway, you came to visit my daughter didn't you? She's alright now. We were just watching you're school festival videos. You were so cute especially in your yukata while serving chocolates and cakes. I bet all your customers were dearly satisfied!"

"Hoee? But I tripped!"

"You did? Oh I have to watch that part. Okay, I'll go get some snacks for you. And Sakura dear, please go and remind my daughter not to push her limits. God, she's stubborn."

"I happened to get this trait from you."

"Now that isn't right. I'm not stubborn. I'm just… persistent. Anyway. Go on and take your time now. I'll be in the kitchen if any of you needs something."

As soon as Sonomi was gone, Sakura jumped in on Tomoyo. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan! I was so worried. You weren't in our usual meeting place and I had to call Hinata from you're class where you are. She told me you were sick and I had to rush in here."

"No, I'm fine. Just a little fever but it's almost gone now. But thank you for worrying." Sakura really looked worried and Tomoyo never liked it when she looks like that. "And you brought him along?"

"I got dragged." That was something she wanted to see. She figured this time Sakura didn't think of inconveniencing anybody. She was just too worried about Tomoyo and this made Tomoyo so proud to be her friend.

"Sorry but I got really worried and I forgot you were there."

"All the while pulling me was hardly forgetting about me."

"That was… It was." Sakura does have a habit of not minding anything when she's focused on something. Kind of like getting absent-minded about all other things except the thing she's worried about.

"Now I know why you're overprotective of her." He was addressing Tomoyo. Probably referring to her insistence to know what's going on. "You were not kidding when you said you two are very close. You worry for each other. That's why you glared at me all the time because I got in the picture without your permission."

"Don't make me sound selfish." She got pissed. Whenever he's concerned, she seems to be out of character. But she shouldn't be affected by him. She just decided she'd dismissed everything that has to do with this guy. He's both right and wrong. She was glaring at him (actually she was STARING at him for most of the time but she figured corrections like that aren't really necessary in this kind of situation) but it wasn't only because she was worried about Sakura. He was the reason!

"I didn't mean to. So now that you saw she's fine, shall we go?"

"No, we have to tell her!"

"That isn't necessary at all."

"I have to tell her. She's my best friend and I don't want to lie to her."

He paused and sighed. "Fine. But after this, you will be more cooperative."

"Of course. I will still help you but I really don't think this is a good idea. You're just hurting yourself."

"That is up to me."

So the suspense was killing her. Sure she wanted to know what happened but Eriol looked so sad at that moment, she wanted to help him too. Maybe that was why Sakura was cooperating. This guy looks like he was giving up on something and he just can't. She was torn between wanting to find out and just let him return to his usual arrogant self so she could hate him again. So she kept silent. So much for forgetting. She was feeling all sorts of emotion for someone she barely knew. She was afraid if she knew him better, she'd definitely…

"We're not really in a relationship."

That much she can figure out. "I know. I know you too much Sakura to not even arrive at that conclusion." What she wanted to know was why.

"We're just doing this because Eriol doesn't want to give her up yet."

Then the image of that very beautiful black-haired woman with cerulean eyes that he was sharing his most gentle smile three years ago involuntarily crossed her mind. She hoped her heart would cooperate at this point.

But then again, she was incredibly stupid.

* * *

><p><em>Random thoughts: Really, I actually took a long time writing again because I was trying to think what will happen but I seem to just develop the idea once I'm typing so actually, I'm curious myself how this will turn out. I cannot promise how fast my update will be but I will.<em>

_Thanks also to those who made this story their favorite - Everlastingice277, Mimi Mercury and nikki500. You all make me happy and inspired to write._

_Happy days to all!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next installment. I don't own most of the characters but Kimiko Mitsura is another one of my originals. You'll meet her here._

* * *

><p>She was too rash. She wasn't thinking straight. Heck. She wasn't thinking at all. What possessed her to confess her crush to that insufferable man!<p>

It was yesterday when Sakura and Eriol decided to visit her because she was sick. Because Sakura was too worried for her and probably was too guilty to keep any secret from her best friend any longer, she finally decided to tell her what happened that weekend when she met Eriol and had him make her his girlfriend.

That Saturday afternoon in the Kinomoto residence, Toya came with Kaho and suddenly announced his intention to marry her. It was so sudden, Fujitaka found himself at a loss for words and Sakura as clumsy as she was, fell down the stairs and abruptly recovered to apologize, ran to the couple and hugged both of them asking them all sort of questions all the while congratulating them and teasing her brother who actually blushed, or at least Tomoyo imagined he did before he playfully punched Sakura in the head just to calm her. Fujitaka smiled and congratulated his son and Sakura swore she heard her father whispered 'Finally' to his son which she didn't understand. Sakura didn't know her brother was even dating, let alone, dating her elementary teacher but she thought they looked so good together and she really liked Kaho so she was so happy about this news, although she thought she'd tortured her brother more about it when they were alone. To celebrate, Sakura offered to cook them something special and went out to buy the ingredients.

That was when she saw him, across the street staring at their house with the emptiest expression Sakura had ever seen. She went to him. "Hello, can I help you?" He looked at her but he had no reply. "Uhmm, I live there. Do you need something from my brother or are you one of my father's student?"

It was a long awkward pause until he asked her, "Is Kaho inside?"

"Kaho? Mizuki-sensei? Yes, she's with my brother. They just announced they were getting married. I'm sorry, I'm just so happy, I'm even sharing it to a stranger. My name is Sakura Kinomoto? You are?"

"Sakura! Are you still there? Your father said you forgot your purse. Eriol?" Kaho stopped in her tracks to stare back at the guy across the street. "What are doing here?" And then she looked at the lady beside him. "And with Sakura."

"Kaho, you didn't have to run. Hey! Sakura, klutz. You forgot this." He got the pink purse from Kaho and threw it at Sakura who panicked but got it anyway.

"That wasn't nice. Oh! That's right. I forgot the money. Thanks!"

"I'm just visiting my girlfriend. What's wrong with that?" Eriol suddenly grabbed Sakura by the waist and said that, much to everyone's surprise.

"Lay your hands off my sister." Toya sounded so calm it opposed the murderous look he had on his face. And Sakura was suddenly scared at her brother. Unfortunately, Eriol wasn't.

"And if I don't?"

When Toya attempted to go near, Kaho held his hand and stopped him. "Wait, I know him. Just let me talk. " Toya looked at Kaho, nodded and returned at her side.

"Listen, Eriol, we already talked about this and I thought we understood each other. I am sorry I left you suddenly in Hong Kong, I really am. You can hate me all you want but don't get Sakura involve in this."

"I don't know what you're talking about Kaho. Sakura and I met a week ago after we parted ways, we got acquainted and I asked her out. She agreed. Isn't that right?"

"Hoeeeee?" Sakura wasn't sure how she ended up in this situation but for a moment she thought she saw a pleading look on his eyes that was so desperate she just agreed to help. "Y..yes." She did blush at that exact moment.

"You can't fool me."

"But Toya-nii."

"Toya, let this go. I'll explain later." Kaho was holding Toya's hand tightly, Toya got the message and whispered his agreement but then added that if anything happens to Sakura, he will not be responsible for what he's capable of doing. Kaho sighed as Toya walked inside the house.

"Listen Eriol. I trust you so I know you won't hurt Sakura but don't do anything you will regret. I'm saying this as your teacher, as your mentor and as someone who truly cares for you. I'll calm Toya for now. And Sakura, please take care of him." And she went inside. Sakura found that request strange. She didn't even know this guy yet. He seemed so pissed, she can feel his grip on her shirt tighten. But when she looked at him, she saw that same expression that made her want to help him and she decided to know this guy more and make him lose that sad expression.

"Let's just go to wherever you're going."

"Okay," she smiled and brought him with her hoping he would eventually tell her all about this.

While they were walking, both of them were silent, but Sakura didn't believe in silence so she broke it. "How did you know Mizuki-sensei? I guess I'll have to call her Kaho now."

No reply.

"My brother's really pissed, you know. I didn't see him that angry since… Well, I didn't see him get that angry with anyone before."

There was still no reply. So she decided to step in front of him.

"Hi. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. And you are?"

"What?"

She smiled. "At least that got a word out of you. I thought we should at least know each other. Should we start with your name?"

"Eriol. Eriol Hiragizawa."

"So how did you know Kaho?"

.

.

.

At that point, Eriol interrupted Sakura's storytelling.

"I think you said enough. That was it. I wanted to make Kaho jealous so I made Sakura my girlfriend. And as you can see, it didn't work out but at least I got to see a very pissed-looking Toya."

Tomoyo was trying to understand things. She was sure she heard from Yukito that Toya and Kaho was in an on-and-off relationship but getting married? And this Eriol, he loved her. That was the only reason she could think of why he would want to make her jealous. But then, if he did love her, who was that woman from three years ago? It didn't add up.

"That was selfish."

"Tomoyo-chan, I agreed to do this."

I know you did because you're a good person but you do understand he's using you for his own selfish reasons."

"But…"

"She's right Sakura. I am using you and I thank you for letting me. And Daidoji, I am sorry but I am going to keep it this way because until they get married, I still have a chance."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

That just got her more pissed than usual. "Sakura! I quit making sense out of him but I won't have it that you're with him on this. Are you okay with sabotaging Toya's relationship by being in a fake one with this guy who's only being selfish because he loves someone he clearly can't have." Maybe she was out of line in this one because just for a split second, she saw on his eyes the reason why Sakura was helping him.

"Tomoyo-chan. I know this sounds weird and I'm not doing this to hurt Toya-nii. If you know him, you'll understand.."

"What is there to know? I understand he loves Mizuki-sensei but he can't get away from involving you in his scheming plan to ruin somebody else's relationship."

"Hey, is this a bad time?"

"Mom?"

"I need help in the kitchen."

"But you didn't need to cook." She got her calm happy face back because she didn't want her mother to worry.

"But I wanted to cook some for you and Sakura… And you too Eriol."

Tomoyo sighed and was about to stand up but Sakura stopped her. "Tomoyo-chan, no! You just got better. I'll help Mrs. Daidoji."

"Okay, thank you Sakura dear. I am sorry Tomoyo. I think I'll steal Sakura for a while."

And Tomoyo had no choice but to be left alone this man she hoped she can avoid.

"Why do you hate me?"

That startled her. She didn't expect that question. Truth is she didn't know. She knows Sakura well enough that she wouldn't be insisting to help him this much as to oppose her brother but he affects her more than anyone. It's absurb! And she hates it. And that's why she can't stand him.

"No reason. If you make Sakura cry, I'll make sure you regret it."

"Looks like Sakura has a very great friend by her side."

"Ah yes. Something I can agree about."

"That's conceited."

"That's honesty."

"I'll stop. I will. Just not now."

"Well, when?"

"If they wed, fine I'll walk away. Until then."

"Do you really believe they are buying it? I know Toya. He's got a powerful sense on what's really happening and no one needs to tell him anything. And if Mizuki-sensei or Kaho told you she trusted you, it means she knows you enough to understand what you are really doing so why are you still doing this?"

"You have strong powers of observation yourself. But I can't stop now. Even if I want to, I can't." And then she saw it. Clearly, this time. The look of helplessness, of giving up, of desperation. He was really in-love with Kaho and she should stop hating him for her own reasons.

"I'm sorry. Of course, you have your reasons. But I mean what I said about hurting Sakura."

"You're awfully being nice."

"That's because I am. But you have to tell me so I can understand. When did you love Kaho?"

"I already told Sakura and I'm sure I can't stop her from telling you all about it at one point so you can hear it from her."

"Maybe you're right. But if you really love her, then who was that girl from three years ago?"

"What?"

She said it, didn't she? And now there's no turning back.

"I thought I remembered you from three years ago. You were in Happy Tea with a very attractive woman. Long black as ebony hair, with the most amazing shade of blue eyes and you were looking at each other like you two are in-love."

"Three years ago? In where? Oh, I remember, you mean Kimiko? You know her?"

"No I don't. I don't even know why I'm asking. Just… forget it."

"She confessed to me three years ago but then she was also the one who understood perfectly why I would say no. She's a good friend of mine and she already found someone she deserves. You mean, you already know who I was?"

"No, I didn't and I still don't."

"But you remembered me from that long ago?"

"I said, I thought I saw you. I could be wrong."

"You did describe her perfectly."

"She's easy to describe."

"You remember everyone you see years ago?"

"No. I… Look. I had a crush on you from three years ago." And she regretted the moment that came out of her mouth especially since he clearly got shocked when he heard it.

"What? You're handsome and attractive, you can't blame me. But now that I know you, I'm starting to loathe that thought."

"You had a crush on me and you only saw me once in those three years?"

"Shove it on my face, why don't you?" She just had to tell him.

"A while ago you claimed to hate me and threatened me if I ever hurt your best friend, but now you're actually complimenting me saying I'm handsome?"

And he dared laugh. And her heart skipped. He was attractive as he was but he was surreal when he laughed wholeheartedly, she couldn't help but dwell on his laughing face for a while before she decided doing something about him laughing at her.

"Let's get this straight. I said, I 'had' a crush on you and now that I actually know you, I have no interest in letting you involve me into your own love affairs and Sakura should realize it too but she's too helpful for her own good, she doesn't get what she's in for."

He stopped laughing but was still trying to calm himself. "You really know how to kill the mood."

"I hate being entertainment."

"You're interesting."

"Don't play with me Hiragizawa. You don't know who you're dealing with. And for your own good, please stop this useless ploy of yours. And I'm not only saying that because you're dragging my friend on your messy business, but because you'll only end up hurting yourself and that must be why Sakura wanted to stay at your side."

"Are you sure you're not saying that because you're jealous?"

"Unbelievable!"

"I know. I already know all that. Just… let me. I want to believe I did something."

"I know I'll regret this, but I will stay away from it."

"Like when you followed us in the mall? Great disguise though."

"I swear I hate you." Tomoyo sighed. "I was just looking out for a friend."

"You sure you weren't looking at me?"

"I officially resent you now."

And they looked at each other and smiled. And she couldn't help but notice he was easy to talk to and he was fun when he wasn't annoying and he was so damn attractive, she wanted to throw a pillow on his face just to cover it.

**This isn't right.**

Sakura and Sonomi came after and they had dinner and Sakura must have noticed how she and Eriol were finally getting along. But then she regretted being friendly with him because of the three sentences that ended her night.

One was when Sakura was saying goodbye to her. "I am so glad you two got along and I think he became happier now." The fact that she did get along with him is bugging her.

Two was when Sonomi called Sakura and they had another moment alone again. He came and suddenly whispered "Thank you for understanding but please, don't fall in love with me." In which she got very pissed and shoved him a little forcefully away before she got her calm back almost instantly and went face to face with him. "Don't get too cocky Hiragizawa. I am trying to understand you here, you better not misunderstand me." And she walked away.

And she was pissed not because he said that, but because he might be giving the advice too late. Poor Tomoyo. There was no helping it.

**And this isn't right at all.**

And then the weirdest part is when they were already gone. Later that night, when her mother was tucking her in bed, she said the most unusual thing. Before she closed the door, she seemed to be debating about something in her head before she said in a low voice she could barely hear but she did. "Don't get too close to that Hiragizawa."

"What? You were saying something?"

"No. Just forget about it. Good night dear. You're going to school tomorrow. You need your rest." And she just closed the door.

What was that about?

And so that was all in her head while walking home from an early dismissal in school. Finals are near so classes were down to the last lectures. Sakura was still working on her final paper so she said she's going to work on it in the library. When Tomoyo offered help, Sakura told her that it would be great because Eriol also promised to help and she wasn't in the mood to see him right now so she came up with an excuse where she left all the books she need for her paperworks at home and just wished her good luck.

What was she doing? Avoiding him was lame. She can't keep doing that forever but she must stay away from him if she want to sort out her feelings and if she did hear her Mom right yesterday. Did she sense what her daughter was feeling and that was why she needed to make her stay away? She wasn't that obvious, was she?

She was probably lost in thought because she didn't notice someone calling her until he came in front of her and waved his hands.

"You should maybe pay attention to where you're walking. It could get dangerous."

"Sui? Sui Takishima?! What are you doing here?"

She and Sui met when they were kids bored in their parents' business affairs and Sui became one of her oldest friends. They met often on those occasions but they never met outside tedious business meetings. They still chat to update each other but they rarely do that especially when they went in college. And that was why she was surprised to meet him.

"Well, I'm actually on a date and then I saw someone who I recognized walk past us and thought I'd greet her."

"And your girlfriend didn't mind that you chased after another woman?"

"No. She trusts me completely and that's why I like her. And I already told her about you."

"Sui, some other woman might get jealous." She heard a woman's voice behind them.

"Sorry Miko. It's just rare that we see each other. Hey, Kimiko, this is Tomoyo Daidoji, the girl who kept me company so I wouldn't get bored in meetings. And Tomoyo, this is Kimiko Mitsura, the lucky girl who has me."

"Pushing your luck? Hi. I'm Kimiko. It's nice to meet you."

Long black hair and cerulean eyes. Well, the world must really love teasing her.

* * *

><p><em>Till next time. Happy days!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_So that was a long pause before I start the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Can't push myself a story if I don't feel like it. I've been too busy lately, I'm amazed I found time to continue this. (Or I'm just too stressed now so I wrote.) Anyway, I thought I'd borrow some characters from Special A. (Great anime!) but Kimiko is another original. _

* * *

><p>That little scene from three years ago that was undeniably distracting her on many occasions was haunting her in the form of a very arrogant man who indirectly kidnapped her best friend and now this – a dark-haired almost ethereal-looking being in front of her who was looking at her strangely until it suddenly occurred to Tomoyo that she was staring.<p>

"Sorry. That was… It was rude of me to stare. You just… look awfully familiar. Nice to meet you too."

"Sorry. Have we met?"

How do you respond to this? It's pretty ironic how you tried to avoid someone only to bump into another who was closely associated with the very reason you're escaping. This was the Kimiko that was with him three years ago who according to Eriol confessed to him. The girl she was unjustly jealous about for so long. Then she remembered. Sui did mention he's studying in Hakusenkan where Eriol is. Talk about small world!

"No. But I saw you and heard about you from Hiragizawa."

"You know Eriol? You didn't mention that before."

"We hardly meet Sui and I just met Hiragizawa less than a week ago."

That's right. It was just three days ago when she met him. Granted that she had been in-love, scratch that, she had a crush on him longer than that, they had their first eye contact just a few days ago when he stole Sakura from her. But ever since he came in the picture, her stress-o-meter soared, she even got a fever. Why does he affect her so much?

"I hate him." Sui said with a straight face it startled her.

"You're just being a sore loser because you can't surpass him."

"He's the top 1 in Hakusenkan?!"

Hakusenkan University is the most prestigious University in Tomoeda and is divided into two classes – the normal classes and the Special A class. Special A or S.A. class composed of the top 7 of the graduating class with all kinds of privileges including a private room with complete facilities for cooking, music and sports center for their own use. Sui was the top 2 in the class but he refuses to accept this because his brother, the genius Kei Takishima, was consistently at the top spot. And that one person who he can't beat is Eriol Hiragizawa.

"That's right. Damn genius! I swear I was this close to stealing his spot away from him but he's too cunning."

"You do realize you just complimented him." Kimiko sighed and smiled. "See he always complains about the ranking and challenges Eriol a lot but the outcome's always the same. Sui is unbelievably smart but Eriol is always a step higher. " And she whispered a little loudly probably intending for Sui to hear. "But I think he actually admires him. He's just too stubborn to admit it."

"I heard that."

"Good."

Kimiko stared him down. Sui sighed but both of them suddenly stared at each other and their eyes smiled. These two are evidently so much in love with each other, Tomoyo felt a little jealous.

"Anyway, I didn't know Eriol has friends outside school, or outside S.A. for the matter. He rarely gives anyone attention unless it's all school and business."

Figures. He does seem a little too cool and arrogant to mix with just anybody.

"Well, it's a kind of business sort-of situation. Long story. My friend's doing him a favour."

"That's new. Eriol's asking for a favour. I'd like to hear that myself. What is he up to?"

Maybe she wasn't supposed to say anything. These two were undeniably close to Eriol and if he wanted to, he would have told them about his love situation so she doesn't think he'll like it if she spilled.

"Well, it's kinda confidential. Maybe you should ask him himself. But would you mind not telling him I said anything? Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"That's curious." That was Kimiko who was intently listening. Did she still love him? No. Sui and her was unquestionably inlove. She might just still care. "Don't worry. I'll make him tell without mentioning any of this. I have a knack for that."

"You're the only one who intimidates him."

"We were just friends longer." Then Kimiko looked at Tomoyo.

"By the way, while we're on this topic, rumors spreading that Eriol leaves early after school because he's meeting his girlfriend. Any idea where this is coming from?"

"Come on. Lay off the guy. He needs some time off school and work. Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Dear Sui. I already told you I'm over him and all over you." That made Sui blush so much he bowed his head to unsuccessfully hide it. A real sight to behold! "But aren't you even a wee bit curious about our proud and cold topnotcher's supposed girlfriend. Someone did saw him with a girl in the mall."

Oops. The mall incident. Rumors spread fast. What was she supposed to say?

"Maybe someone thought she saw him."

"I'm asking your friend."

And Kimiko looked at her like she was sure Tomoyo knows something even though Tomoyo was sure she was doing a great job hiding her thoughts. This girl can read minds! And she knows it because she also has strong powers of observation.

"You can ask him about it. We're not that close." Which was true anyway.

"Maybe I really will."

"Eriol's not going to like you snooping on his personal life."

"He might not like it but he won't hate me for it. A curious person must know and I will know with minimal damage." With all her proud elegance, she looked pretty childish when she's determined on something. Sui has found an amazing woman but he is going to have a hard time keeping secrets with this woman not that Sui keeps secret. He was the most honest man Tomoyo knows. Probably because he sucks at lying.

They stopped by on a teashop and Tomoyo just couldn't refuse their offer when both of them was pleading for her to join them. Sui was one of her closest friends though they don't see each other often but he was an easy person to get along with. And Kimiko was also growing on her. She was an excellent storyteller and she'd probably won the most charming person award if there was one. Eriol must have really been so much inlove with Kaho if he turned this one down. She quickly dismissed the thought. Eriol's lovelife is none of her business.

She found herself amused by Kimiko's tales of Sui's feat when he was still chasing after her. Turns out Sui already knew she was inlove with Eriol but that did not stop him from bugging her every now and then confessing to her like it's his everyday routine. He was so persistent it was both irritating and amusing. When he found out she confessed and got rejected, he sat with her and never said anything. Kimiko said she offered to be Sui's girlfriend that day but she was once again rejected.

Sui was constantly interrupting Kimiko ever since she began telling Tomoyo more about Sui's other side. Tomoyo was amused her friend has this side to him. But now he was madly blushing and was trying his best effort to stop Kimiko from talking.

"Oh come on. I can't be prouder with you at that moment."

"I want to hear."

"But. That's. I give up but I don't want to hear this. I'm paying the bills." And he got up.

"He didn't need to go there to pay."

"Leave him be. I bet he's too shy to hear what you're about to say."

Kimiko smiled. "He told me he'd make me fall inlove with him first and he told me that with so much honesty and conviction, he already got me the minute he said it. But that's just our little secret. I was also a little pissed at his rejection, I had my fun with him before I gave in."

Both of them were lucky to have found each other.

"Anyway. You said you know Eriol?"

That surprised her. "Not until recently but yes. Why do you ask?"

"Do you also know about Miss Kaho?"

Does she know anything?

"She was a practice teacher in my grade school."

"Eriol seems pretty down lately and the only person that can make him so vulnerable is Miss Kaho. I don't know if you already know this but you seem to have a good idea of what I'm talking about. Did something happen to her?"

She seems genuinely worried, she found no reason to lie. "Miss Mizuki is getting married with my friend's brother. Sorry. But that's all I'm telling. You can get the rest of the story from him."

"She's the reason why he rejected me. He was so inlove with her. He still is though sometimes I think it's out of habit. Miss Kaho is a very special person to him after all. But that's all I'm telling. Anyway, if she's getting married, he's sure to do irrational things so please keep an eye on him for me. I may not be inlove with him anymore but he's still a dear friend and he's too proud to say he's hurt."

Keep an eye on him! Not when she already decided to ignore him. But she can't say no to a sincere request like that. Besides, Sakura might also get hurt from all this so she nodded. "I'll try."

"Do you like him?"

She panicked! The calm Tomoyo Daidoji panicked so much, she almost dropped the tea she was drinking. Where did that come from?

Kimiko laughed. "Don't worry about it. A lot of girls like him. You know what? I'll be rooting for you!"

"You. I… It's not like that at all!"

"You're easy to read."

"You're probably the first person to say that to me."

"I have a feeling we're a little similar."

"I might."

"What?"

"Just a little. Like him, I mean. But just a little. He irritates me." Tomoyo murmured. She decided to tell. Kimiko was easy to talk to after all and she's practically still a stranger so it doesn't matter if she tell him.

"His arrogance does have a way of crawling down to your nerves but it's easy to forgive him once you get to know him. And good luck. Miss Kaho is not an easy competition even though she's not reciprocating his feelings."

"I didn't say I'll compete! I said I like him but that's all. I like a lot of people."

"Ohh," she said it a little too mischievously. Tomoyo didn't know why she felt panicky and a little defensive. Maybe she shouldn't have told her that. But before she could even retaliate, Sui came and looked at them like they were strangers. Kimiko with a sly smile and Tomoyo whose blush was visible in her pale skin. Sui pried for information but Kimiko stood up and drag him outside. He was begging to know what Kimiko said to Tomoyo about him. Kimiko teased him and said it's confidential. Tomoyo was laughing but her conversation with Kimiko bothered her. Does she still like him or is this the result of her three-year delusion for him?

They bid goodbye when they reached a corner. Then Kimiko went and whispered, "Just don't make him do something he'd regret. " She stepped back and waved her goodbye while shouting. "You have my vote! Good luck!" which left Tomoyo so red, it was un-Daidoji like. She can hear Sui's demand to know what's happening. Then she saw her kiss him immobilizing him. Kimiko held his hand and they walked like the sweet couple they are.

But Tomoyo was more bothered of the vision that suddenly popped in her mind when she saw them kissed. She imagined herself with Eriol ki…kissing! And she was suddenly the color of tomato. She felt so embarrassed with herself, she looked around for people who might think her lunatic. Luckily there were just a few bystanders who weren't looking. She had no comment about her train of thoughts. She needs to straighten up and get some rest. Maybe her fever isn't down yet. Great. That Kimiko gave her strange ideas. She was never this confused her entire life.

It's normal to like him. Everybody likes someone. And someone like him should have plenty of girls swooning over him. Why is it bothering her so much? She can't possibly love him? That's insane. She barely knew him. She was just plain attracted to him. Besides, he's the first ever guy she was interested in. Why is her heart pounding so much?

She can't go home in her confused state. The maids would pry and Aoi would know something's wrong and the last thing she wants are more questions! So she decided to pass by Rika's shop first to buy a cake.

But her mind changed when she got there and saw Rika through the shop's glass window entertaining another perfect couple – Toya and Kaho. She never saw a childish side to Toya except when he's with Sakura and Yukito. He always keeps a straight face to other people. But now, he looked like a troubled kid who couldn't refuse to the lady feeding him cake. And Miss Mizuki was looking so amused and happy like she was a different person from the teacher she knew in elementary. Rika must have noticed too because she looked at the two like she couldn't be any happier for them.

Miss Mizuki is a gentle person. She's beautiful and mature and kind. Everybody adores her. If, and only if, this was her competition for Eriol's attention, she'd understand completely if she lost. But that's not going to happen because she already decided to stop thinking of him. If only… If only her heart will listen.

She turned back and decided to head home. She baked herself a cake, took a slice and gave it to her maids. She took a hot bath and changed in her pajamas, got herself ready to finally finish her draft for her final paper.

And then she noticed a message from her answering machine.

Beep. "Hi. This is Li Syaoran. Sorry I just called. My mom insisted I go see you but… a. No I mean. I want to go see you too even without my Mom's… IjustwantyoutoknowI'llbetherefridaynightsolet'smeetSaturday,Bye!" Beep.

That's right. She almost forgot about her first date.

* * *

><p><em>Yea. Syaoran's back! I'm going to have to leave you hanging again. Can't promise when the next chapter's going to come out but there will be. Happy days! <em>


	8. Chapter 8

The rain won't stop pouring and she kept running in the cold street with almost zero visibility looking for that man she hated so much for making her best friend cry.

The day started normally. All thoughts of Eriol were blocked out by a row of books she needed to read for her final draft. Since their graduation date is nearing, busy developed a new meaning. Exam dates were posted. Deadlines were piling up. It was becoming more and more impossible to create a schedule that could accommodate all requirements. Hell was certainly approaching real fast.

And so in a sense, Tomoyo wasn't paying much attention to whatever else but school. If anything, her thoughts were on Syaoran who was arriving later that night from HongKong. She didn't have that same nervous feeling she have with Eriol, but she was at ease with Syaoran not to mention he was cute when he's jumpy. It would be nice if she could divert her attention to him. Maybe she will. Tomorrow when they meet, she'll introduce him to Sakura as her… What? She'll think about that later after her report. She was thinking of telling her about him after school but she was going home late so she called her not to wait for her.

She was dead tired when she returned home, almost out of her senses with the amount of pressure she took in at school. Graduating was a struggle. Her only inspiration was the reward of all that struggle. She dropped her body face-first on her bed, stretched her hand to pull her soft pillow and hugged it. She could stay like that and just sleep but she doubted she'd have a good night sleep without a warm bath first no matter how tired she was. So she waited a few minutes and stepped in the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Clad in her sleeveless purple night gown, she was about ready to go to dreamland when the phone rang and it was her mom who was at another business event out of town. She apparently heard of Syaoran's return and wanted updates. Tomoyo said she'll meet him tomorrow because he probably just arrived an hour ago and he should rest first. Sonomi went on and on about being a lady and what pleases the guys. It was both exasperating and downright amusing how her Mom was getting excited about her only daughter going on a 2nd date with the guy Sonomi herself chose. Tomoyo was grateful he ended up a cute honest funny guy and not some smug rich kid who can only talk about himself. But Sonomi would never allow that anyway. It was a long monologue coming from an excited mother until she remembered she had something to do and bid her goodbye. Her mom was too busy so Tomoyo really appreciates every time Sonomi calls.

She yawned and was about ready to go to sleep when the phone rang again. She thought it was her mother again but the next call came from Sakura.

"Tomoyo."

She heard the unsteadiness of her voice. It felt like she was crying.

"Sakura! Are you okay?"

There was a long pause. And then she heard Sakura cry on the other line. Tomoyo wanted to know what could make her cheerful best friend cry but she decided to wait.

"He… He saw us…" She was struggling to say something between her sobs.

"Calm down. Breathe and tell me what happened. Are you okay?" Who was she kidding? There was nothing okay with a crying Sakura Kinomoto.

She waited for minutes. There was never a time when she could imagine such painful cries from her best friend. Sakura often cried but those were mostly light sobs or happy tears. This one. This was heartbreaking.

"Yukito, he… He saw me with Eriol and then… He. He was with my brother and Kaho. He.. Yukito, Eriol-kun said it. That we were together. I know we were supposed to be but… But Yukito was there and he… He said Congratulations."

Sakura had always loved Yukito. But Yukito had always treated her like his little sister. Sakura knew it was like that but she had always held hope that someday, he might look at her differently. Maybe, realizing it by a mere 'congratulations' from him when he thought she was in a relationship was too painful for her. After all, her feelings were always as honest as she is.

"I know. I knew he felt nothing for me but just a sister but it still hurts and he was smiling. He was happy for me, it hurts, Tomoyo-chan. It just hurts. I ran away from all of them, to everyone. I can't stay smiling, not when I felt like this. I feel terrible."

Tomoyo didn't know what to say. She somehow knew something like this would happen. Damn that man! She warned him never to hurt Sakura but his jealous fits could never result to anything good. If only he didn't involve Sakura, then she wouldn't be hearing the tearful cries of her best friend. But there was also this nagging feeling that told her it was also her fault – that she knew something like this would happen yet she still allowed Sakura to participate in Eriol's lies. In whatever sense, Sakura would still be her cheerful self if Eriol didn't show up in the first place. She's going to look for him and give him a piece of her mind.

She let Sakura cry herself out first before she gave her opinion. "Sakura-chan, I think Yukito-san was just saying he was happy that you found someone. Don't you think it's great that he cared for you so much he's happy if you're happy? You haven't told him how you feel, have you?"

She can't see her but Tomoyo could almost see her nod.

"Then I suggest you go and tell him the truth about you and Eriol and tell him how you feel about him. Don't you think it's about time he knew?"

"But… But what if he says no.."

"If he says no and we don't know if he really will, then you have a choice between trying harder to win his heart and moving on to find that guy meant for you. Either way, you will get results."

There was a long pause.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan. I think I will tell him."

Tomoyo smiled. She was glad Sakura was starting to be herself again.

"Well then, make sure not to leave any detail when you tell me all about it. After all, I want to know anything that happens to my cute Sakura-chan. Now, I advise you to take a warm bath to wash away all your worries and get a good night's sleep."

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan. I think I'll do that. I just hope I didn't worry Eriol-kun. Kaho-nee told me Toya-nii got really mad at Eriol-kun but he ignored him and said he'll look for me. I wonder if he's alright. He won't answer his phone."

"Don't worry about him. Maybe he went home already."

"But I… I let him down. I want to say sorry…"

"Worry about that tomorrow. I'll help you sort everything out but you need to stop worrying less of others so you could worry more about yourself. I'm sure he's fine. For now, get some sleep."

"But…"

"And no more buts."

"I have to say sorry. He won't answer. Maybe…"

"Give me his contact number. I'll call him or look for him in your place. Besides, I also want a word with him."

O..Okay. Please don't get mad at him. It's not his fault."

Sakura knows her too well. Right now, she really is mad at him for all the reasons she could enumerate. "Fine. Just promise me you'll get some rest." But she'll make sure he understands that she keeps her word, that she won't forgive him for hurting Sakura.

"Alright. Good night Tomoyo-chan and thank you."

"Don't stress yourself. Good night."

The phone was dropped. Tomoyo heard her phone take a message. Sakura forwarded Eriol's number. Tomoyo debated whether she call him now or wait a little later until she calmed down. But why would she hesitate giving him some nasty remarks when he needed it? She dialed his number and was surprised he answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

It was a cold voice. She was too surprised she forgot to react. There was a long pause before she remembered her purpose.

"Hiragizawa?"

"Yes and who…"

"I thought I told you not to make Sakura cry. How do you…"

"Daidoji. I was expecting that. I'm sorry."

She was taken aback. His tone changed. Did he just apologize? How was she to react to that? She was ready to argue with him and state her point but there was no argument if he already waved the white flag.

"I never thought I'd make her suffer for something I forced her to do. Please relay my apology and I won't be bothering her anymore."

He sounded sincere.

Too easy. He was getting away too easy. She hated how he could be this kind and thoughtful when she was supposed to hate him the most.

"Did you know that I was about to sleep and then I got a call from Sakura and she was crying. I have been friends with her all these years and she never cried."

"I know."

"And did you know she wouldn't be this sad if you didn't pull her into your lies?"

"That's why I apologized."

"I told you I won't forgive you."

"Then, I'm apologizing to her. What is your problem?" That's it. Be irritated. It makes it easier to get mad.

"Because she was hurt but she was more worried about you. She was calling you and you didn't answer her and she felt guilty that she might have broken her promise with you. She even told me not to get mad at you. That is why right now, I'm annoyed with all this! I really want to kick you right now." She shocked herself for being a little bit hysterical.

"Well, you can do that when you see me." He sounded annoyed too.

That's it! "You think I'm kidding?"

"Well let's see you try and find me!" And he dropped the phone. She heard the train several times during their call. "Eriol Hiragizawa! You will see what it means to anger a Tomoyo Daidoji!" And she put on her coat and ran outside.

And damn him! If she wasn't this desperate to prove her point and do exactly as she said, she wouldn't be running in the rain, cold and drenched. Rain started pouring as soon as she was a few blocks away from her house and she was already soaked to try and walk back home. Besides, what would it do to her pride, running back home looking miserable and accomplishing nothing? She better find him and what? Kick him? For a start. Forgetting about being a lady just for this day will relieve her of all her stress concerning him. But she must find him first and she will.

She heard the passing of a train during her conversation with him along with the sound of flowing water so he must be at that river under the train station. If her guts were right and she was almost always right, he should be there.

The problem was she was running by instinct. She could see nothing at all, occasionally bumping into some people who were also in chaos searching for shelter unlike her who was absurdly running under the cold rain just so she could kick a guy. She was not even sure if this was worth it.

And then finally, she was under that bridge, where she thought he would be. And she was downright disappointed to see no one! She was so frustrated and so angry with herself for losing her calm over something that might not even be worth her time and effort that she felt like crying right then and there.

And then it got darker and rain suddenly stopped from right above her. She felt a warm presence behind her and when she turned around she found herself face to face with a very pissed-looking Eriol Hiragizawa who was to her utter dismay looking very sexy in his drenched blue shirt and messed-up hair. He was stretching his jacket on top of her in an attempt to shield her from some more rain. There was this gentleman side of him… But.

"What the hell do you think you're…"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SHOUT AT ME!"

Eriol was taken aback. Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore. She was cold and embarrassed by her behavior and infuriated for losing her composure over this guy who had the nerve to shout at her the moment she came face to face with him. For the love of!

"You!" She pushed him on his chest with her forefinger. "You listen very carefully. You are the only person who dared involve the most honest person I have ever known into your lies. You are the only one who made my best friend cry. You infuriated me so much, you are the sole reason I'm all cold and miserable and I feel so stupid right now for actually running in the rain just to do this!" And she kicked him in his knee and he tried to escape but he tumbled. His jacket caught Tomoyo's neck and she staggered and fell right in front of him landing face first on his chest.

She was too surprised to move. She lost count of time, seconds had probably passed for what seemed to be minutes in that awkward situation, when Eriol finally spoke.

"You. You're insane." He said without moving in a low voice.

"There's no word more appropriate for my behavior today but this is a special case."

And then she felt him shake and when she pushed herself up he was covering his face with his arms and he was laughing. This time she was too dazed to move. He was really too darn handsome for her own peace of mind even when every bit of him from his hair to his glasses to his shirt was disheveled. Not to mention he had mud all over him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Come on. Let's get you under a shade before you get sick and blame it on me."

He suddenly threw his jacket on top of her head and helped her stand up, palm of his hand holding the jacket on her head and his other hand trying to shield his head from the rain while guiding them under the bridge.

He removed the jacket from her head when they were under shade and he stood crossed arms leaning on the wall beside her.

"You really did kick me."

"I said I wanted to do it so I did."

"You care for her this much?"

"She taught me to trust and have friends and have fun. I make sure to repay the favor even when she doesn't ask for it."

"I'm truly sorry. If I had known she was already inlove with some guy…"

"Would it stop you from recruiting her as you made-up girlfriend?"

"At least, I'll make sure not to do anything stupid in front of that guy."

"She does not admit it to anyone but she's too transparent everyone knows. It's just that Yukito just doesn't love her as she loves him. And everyone knows that even Sakura. She just doesn't have the heart to accept it. She probably thought it over after this incident."

"Doesn't have the heart to accept you're not loved in return, huh? Sounds awfully familiar."

She sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees. "You love her so much don't you?"

"Yes." She wondered why it hurts.

"Are you about ready to accept she's getting married to someone she loves?"

"I'm trying."

"Toya loves her."

"I know."

And there was silence. Time passed. Tomoyo was sitting, blankly staring at the river in front of her. Eriol was still crossed-arms with his eyes closed until he spoke. "Let's get you home. It's getting dark."

"I can't go home looking like this." She was covered in mud.

"You'd rather stay here looking like that?"

"I'll think of something."

"You're also impossible."

"Why would you care?"

"Because I'm the reason why you look like a mess."

"Thank you for mentioning I'm a mess."

"I'm not arguing with you."

"I hate you remember?"

"Look. My apartment's around here. You can clean up there and I'll look for some old clothes that you can use while waiting for your own clothes to dry. You can use the washing machine."

She didn't respond. Would she go to his apartment? Basically, she barely knows him and she just said she hated him.

"Come on." He was offering his hand. "I can drag you to your house right now or you can come with me first to clean up. I live alone. No one would mind."

Except her. But she can't really go home covered in mud. She will never hear the end of it. And this was her only option now unless she considers calling one of her friends but she was too tired to explain everything. She had been too reckless tonight anyway. Might as well extend it.

And she took his hand.

* * *

><p>That was a long wait. But I only do write when I feel like it. Till next chapter. Happy days! :)<p>

_**Just some random musings from me, the author:** You know when you think of something and while writing that idea in your head, you figure something more interesting and then when you read what you finally wrote, you find out that's not even close to how you first imagined it. That is how I write a story. So even I don't know how my own story ends up. But that gets me more excited. _


	9. Chapter 9

This was a complete disaster. If her bodyguards didn't look for her and find her at his house, if they found her a little later… She blushed too hard on her own, she hugged her pillow tighter and threw it on the air dropping on her face.

That was really stupid. That was really just plain stupid. How can she allow it to happen?

She tried recalling how it started.

He took her to a nearby street, running in the rain but she was already wet to worry about it, across a narrow road and up the stairs of a 5 –storey building. He was living in a modest one-bedroom apartment on the third floor. She had thought of him as a rich kid, she was sure he is but there was nothing luxurious about the place.

He threw her a clean towel. "Dry yourself up in the shower. You can use the washing machine to wash your clothes. I'll go look for something you can wear while waiting for your own to dry."

"Where's everyone? I mean, your parents?"

"I live alone."

He went inside his bedroom again while answering her. He looked like he didn't want the topic so she dropped the subject. He went out and handed her a shirt too large for her but it's not like she have any other choice and some pajamas. Since she was already cold and really wanting to take a warm shower, she just politely nod and went to the bathroom.

It felt nice to shower with warm water. She just noticed how tired she was from shivering. And God was she dirty. She borrowed his shampoo and didn't care if it was for men. She wanted to get rid of the mud on her hair.

It was his smell.

She was suddenly thinking of him and how he smelled when she fell on top of him. The way he was shaking with laughter. His warm hands while he was dragging her in the rain.

Stop! She slapped her face on both sides. Snap out of it. He's a jerk. He made Sakura cry. He's very much inlove with another girl. He's someone you shouldn't involve yourself with. And yet despite of knowing all that, she's here in his apartment, alone with him. What has she got herself into? She should quickly get away after her clothes dry. After all she did manage to accomplish her goal. She smiled at his surprised face when she kicked him. That was priceless. She wished she could have recorded the moment. Especially that enchanting laugh he had on his face when they fell. Oh! Quit it! Stop thinking about him!

She hastily finished showering and when she wore his clothes, she quickly regretted coming with him. She should have just went home looking like hell and thought of some witty excuse to Aoi why she was covered in mud than parade in that guy's apartment looking silly with his oversized shirt and pajamas. She had to fold the sleeves a little so she didn't look like someone who got eaten by her shirt. It was a good thing his pajamas was fit enough not to fall on her waist but she also had to fold it so it wouldn't drag on her feet. Curse him for being tall. She can't go out looking like this! She decided to take her time washing her clothes.

"Aren't you done yet?" he shouted from outside the bathroom. She was just staring at her clothes willing it to dry a little faster.

"I'm washing my clothes."

"There's a fan here and you can use the blower to help it dry faster."

Oh great. Did she have to go out and let him see how silly she looked so she could use the blower and get out of this place faster? She'd like to scream at him to go out of his own house or give her another set of clothes.

"Did you purposely give me these clothes to wear?"

"What?"

"Do you have anything else?"

"Any what? What are you talking about? Are you done yet because I need to use the bathroom too and there's tea here to warm you up."

"Promise you won't laugh!"

"Laugh on what?"

"Just promise!"

"Fine. Just go out already if you're done. I'm cold too."

She opened the door and she looked at him who was just standing a few steps in front of her. No wonder he'd feel cold. He was topless and he probably just washed his face as tiny droplets were dripping from the side of his face. He was to her dismay looking at her too with the nerve to look like he was using his best effort not to laugh.

"Don't you dare! This is your fault."

"I…" He coughed probably to straighten himself up. "How is it my fault? I had no female company and I gave you the smallest set of old clothes I have. You're just… tiny."

She contemplated on retaliating but the little conversation they have, the better. She gave up on lying to herself about her attraction to him. He's too gorgeous for her own good! "Just don't mind me. Where's the blower?"

"On the bed. Tea and some bread on the table. I'll shower first."

"Then go and take a shower. What are you still staring at?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering."

"I'm afraid I'll regret asking you what it's about?"

"The prim and proper Miss Daidoji reduced to such a funny state."

"I told you not to laugh!" He was exasperating!

"Alright. I'm trying. If you just get out of the door already so I can go in."

"Oh, sorry." She was so embarrassed by herself and so distracted by him who was standing there half naked in front of her that she forgot she was still in front of the bathroom door. She gave way.

"Just shout if you need anything." He said while entering the bathroom.

Take your time in there and I wouldn't need anything else was what she wanted to say but decided to stop herself from saying anything more. She wondered why she was bent on hating him. He offered his home when she stubbornly refused to go home. He even prepared bread and tea for her. She was the one barging in on his house unexpectedly. It was this stupid attraction she had on him. After this, she sees no reason to see him again so maybe she'd stop drooling on him. Was she drooling on him just now? He was lean and handsome and he was cute and he was half naked and he… Where is the damn blower!

She was tired holding the blower and she thought it was enough to let it dry on fan anyway so she hung her nightdress in front of the fan. It was a good thing it was thin so it would dry easily but then again her coat was going to take forever to dry. Maybe she could borrow one of his coat worse comes to worst.

She was eating in the table when she heard the bathroom door open and once again, her heart skipped a bit just from seeing him. He was in a sleeveless blue and white jersey shirt and grey jogging pants. He was drying his hair with his towel and emerged with his messy midnight blue hair falling on his pale face. It was the first time she saw the perfect grey in his eyes as he was without his glasses now. He got back in and went out again with his glasses on now and she wondered how someone could be perfect no matter how he looked. She must have been staring too intently because he suddenly smiled at her with a smug expression on his face.

"Suddenly remembered having a crush on me?"

She really regretted telling him that. "I hate you!"

He just shrugged and went to sit next to her and grabbed a piece of bread himself.

"I still can't believe you came looking for me in the rain just so you can, what, kick me?"

"I have a feeling you find it so amusing."

"Well yea."

"For one, the rain wasn't that's strong when I got out and I was so consumed by my annoyance in you that I noticed the heavy rain a bit too late to go back."

"How did you know where I was anyway?"

"I heard the train and river from the phone. I took a chance."

"You like playing detective, don't you? What would you have done if I weren't there?"

"You were there. But if you weren't, I'll make sure you never find out about me going in there looking for you in vain."

He chuckled. "You are something." Then he suddenly changed his expression to something serious. "I'm truly sorry about Sakura and everyone else for all the nonsense I've done. I know I've dragged Sakura into my own problems, caused Kaho to worry for me, Toya, no matter how I like him getting pissed, to worry on his sister and you to worry on your friend. I won't be causing anyone trouble anymore."

"It's not nonsense."

"What?" He looked surprised.

"You told me yourself. You just did what you can to hold on to someone you love. I don't know how it feels to love someone so deep it's that hard to let go but I think you're just doing it so you wouldn't regret anything."

"Weren't you mad at me for doing exactly that?"

"Because it was irrational and childish and you didn't even take time to consider the people you involved. Of course I'll get mad!"

"You're contradicting yourself."

She sighed. "Yes. I know. But though I can understand why you did it, I still hate you for making Sakura cry."

"And I'm sorry. Please tell her that."

"Tell it to her yourself. She's a good person. She'd worry even more if you just disappear."

"She's lucky she has a friend like you."

"You got it wrong. I'm lucky I have a friend like her. I'm just returning her a favor. Without her, I'm probably just some lonely rich girl sitting on one corner forever. I'm not good in making friends. I rarely trust anyone and I don't like to depend on someone. She taught me how easier it was to have friends. She created my world."

"It sounds like you love Sakura."

"I do. I would do anything to protect her from her too trusting self. I'll put her before me."

"For me, it was Kaho. She was the one who brought me to the world. I hated everyone. I never wanted to connect to anyone. Before, I made it a point to isolate myself. Everyone was going to leave me anyway. But she stayed by my side. She was my teacher, my mentor, my friend, my world revolved around her until I came to love her though she would not take me seriously when I say it. I didn't mind. I was sure she would always be there anyway, that if I'm mature enough, I will ask her once more. But again, she left me like everyone else."

He looked so sad. She wondered what happened to him. He looked so dejected like everyone he ever loved left him.

"I met Kimiko and Sui yesterday."

"You know them?" He looked genuinely shocked.

"Sui is a close friend of mine. We often meet during our parents business meetings. Turns out he's so much in-love with his girlfriend, Kimiko."

"Small world."

"I thought so too. But that's not my point. I have heard a lot of stories from Sui about his days as a special-A student. He was infuriated by a very arrogant self-centered someone who always gets the top spot. I should have known it was you."

"Arrogant and self-centered?" He raised his brow questioningly.

"Those were the mild words."

"I should teach that kid a lesson."

"I should warn him. Anyway, while he seemed so pissed at you, I noticed something. That guy became much livelier and a whole lot happier when he finally met his competition. When I talked to him and Kimiko yesterday, I am sure you guys, though you compete a lot with each other, are very close friends."

"You could say that. I still can't believe your friends with Sui. Hold on a sec, I thought you didn't know Kimiko?"

"We just met yesterday. She was easy to talk to. Why are you grinning like that?"

"I just remembered something. Weren't you jealous of her?"

"Of who? What?"

"You said it yourself. You had a crush on me but got heartbroken when you saw me with Miko."

"I did not say that. I said I had a crush on you. I did not say I got jealous!"

"Weren't you just a little bit?"

"Shut up!" Who the hell gave him permission to mock her from being dumb enough to tell him that story?!

"So." He said and he leaned his face dangerously close to hers and with a wide grin on his face he said, "What about now? You still like this face?"

She was praying to all the Gods out there who would listen, that she wasn't blushing so hard at that moment. Gathering all the control she could muster she replied, "Now?" And she surprised them both when she put both her palms on his cheeks and leaned even closer to inspect his face left and right. "I'm thinking. How could this face belong to the most arrogant person I ever met?" She hoped she didn't abruptly remove her hands and backed away. She suddenly felt nervous, she could feel the rapid beating of her heart.

But he looked equally surprised. He didn't even utter a word. So she used this opportunity to walk away before she do anything stupid again. "I think I might be able to wear my clothes again. I should get back home." And she stood up and went to his room where her clothes are. She closed the door just in case. She wouldn't let him see how flustered she looked. God, she was really going crazy. She stared at her hands. It was a good thing she removed it from his face immediately. Any moment later, he'd definitely sense her tremble and she'd never hear the end of it. She must really get over how attracted she was of him. Or better. She should really get out of his house now and never see him again! That's right. Since he sort of officially broke up with Sakura, he doesn't have any reason to stay anymore. She'd soon forget about him.

There was just that problem. Her coat was still damp and her dress was really thin. She'd never walk out the streets at night in her sleeveless purple nightgown! She was contemplating on this dilemma when she heard the door open from behind her. Oh damn! She forgot to lock the freaking door!

"It stopped raining. I could take… you… home." He was looking strangely at her, frozen on the spot.

"OUT!" she shouted and he was suddenly removed from being stupefied, hastily went out and slammed the door shut.

Tomoyo was so embarrassed; she wasn't sure what to do. Did he see her, through her? She looked for a mirror, found a small one on the table near his bed and checked her appearance. It was alright, she thinks. It was thin but it wasn't see-through, she hoped. Urgghh! It didn't help. She remembered the look on his face. He saw her on her nightgown! She was red all over.

"Are you going out with that?" She heard him say from outside. How come whatever he says is irritating?

"Yea I am. It's night anyway. No one will see me."

Suddenly he came bursting inside and went straight to his cabinet, pulled out some shirt and shorts and handed it to her direction without looking at her.

"Put this on instead."

She almost laughed. He was embarrassed?! His face was all red and he was trying his best not to look at her. What do you make of that?

"You wouldn't catch me walking at night looking like a street punk ready for her hiphop concert."

"I wouldn't let you on the streets looking like… like…"

"Looking like what?"

Then he went and looked her straight in the eye, trapped her between his arms. Her back was suddenly against the wall, head between his hands. He looked so angry at her, she was so confused.

"Looking like you want some guy to take advantage of you. You look so damn beautiful, it doesn't help that you dress like you wanted to be undressed."

"Who the hell said I was going to parade in my nightgown? I was only joking moron!"

"You are making me confused!"

"Why?"

"I want to kiss you."

She was taken aback. She just looked at him dumbfounded, speechless. And they stared at each other for some time. And now she was completely under the spell of his mesmerizing grey eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"I.."

"Don't." And then he leaned and kissed her. It came as a shock but even though she knew how wrong this is, that she should stop him now, she did the very thing she told herself not to. She responded. His lips were soft and were taunting hers. It was a long slow kiss and she found her arms on his shoulders looking for support because she was growing weak by the minute. Then he pushed her on the wall, his body against her as his hands were now on her waist. His kiss was becoming more and more aggressive and strangely, she wanted it. He started moving on her cheeks, back to her lips and nuzzled on her neck licking that spot above her collarbone until he went back to her lips. He was then gently moving her until she felt the bed behind her and she dropped dragging her with him on the bed, still kissing.

His right hand was dangerously on her thighs now, caressing in a slow sensual movement that was slowly frustrating her. She didn't know when, but he managed to straighten themselves on the bed until his arms were now bent trapping her head and he was looking directly at her again, with a myriad of expressions on his face, confused, pleading, wanting - very much the same thing she felt. Both of them were just looking at each other, afraid to move, afraid to say anything.

Then she grew bold. She cupped her hands on his face and slightly nodded silently giving him permission. He proceeded to kissing her again. She wanted him. He wanted her. She was crazy for liking this but she does. Right now though, she refuses to think any more. His hands were now tracing her thighs, hips and was now wondering inside her gown until she felt it under her breast, teasing. He traced his lips down her chin, her neck, her collarbone, downwards until.

There was a knock on the door. "Excuse us!"

She was surprised, she managed to push him and he looked at her with a confused looked until he finally noticed the knock on the door.

"Sh*t! This shouldn't have happened!"

She knows he was right but that hurt. Still, she wouldn't let him know.

"Mr. Hiragizawa?"

"That's… Oh no! That's Emi! My head bodyguard!"

"You're what?"

"Quick, hand me a coat!"

He stood up and went to his cabinet and pulled out a large coat. "You have guards?! What are they doing here?"

"They were probably worried and came looking for me." She said while straightening up.

"I'll just… while you straighten up. I'm… I'm sor…"

"Don't. This is both our fault."

He just nodded and went out of the bedroom.

She wanted to shout! What did she do? What was all that? She can't think of any of that now. Her guards will find out and this will going to be so embarrassing. Not to mention how she will ever be able to look him in the eye anymore.

Then suddenly while she was contemplating on all that, all five of her trusted guards came running towards her. "Are you alright? Why did you go out without telling where you'd be? Is something wrong? Why are you here?" They all said simultaneously while busy scrutinizing the place.

She sighed. "How am I supposed to answer all those when you don't even pause to let me hear the question first?"

Emi, the head guard, gave signal to assemble the other four at her back. "I'm sorry Miss. We were just worried."

"I just wanted to ask Mr. Hiragizawa about Sakura-chan but then the rain caught on us and I had to dry myself someplace near and so here I am. We were just talking and I was about to go home."

At least the first part wasn't a lie. Talk? Yea right.

They were looking at her suspiciously. Did they see through her? And then she realizes she's wearing an oversized jacket.

"Oh this. My coat is still wet from the rain, I had to borrow his jacket. I want to go home."

"The car is parked outside. We're ready to go as soon as you are."

"Okay. Take the coat. Let's go home. I'm tired."

They parted as soon as she stood up from the bed to give way. She saw Hiragizawa, hands under his chin thinking deeply on the dining table. He noticed her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied. Due to lack of other words. "I… um. We're going."

"Yes. Take care."

She nodded.

"About tonight…"

She waited for him to say something.

"I…"

But then her army of lady guards came and whatever he intended to say was lost in the air as he just nodded and waved goodbye and she did the same, like nothing happened. Like it was nothing. Like whatever happened didn't happen.

But it was all in her head even now when she was all freshen up and all she wanted was to undo it all! How come, she, a Daidoji? TOMOYO DAIDOJI! Let that happen! She can still feel his soft lips, his warm hands and she was about to break down from embarrassment. Whatever happened to her self control? He crushed them! And he said that shouldn't have happened? Sure it was wrong. But he didn't have to be sorry like he forced her. She rolled back and forth in her bed just so she could distract herself from any more thinking.

"I'm a fool! I'm a fool! I'm a fool! I'm a fool! I'm a fool! I'm a fool! I'm a fool! I'm a fool! I'm a fool! I'M A FOOL! I have to stop thinking. I'm getting dizzy. I'm going crazy! I hate you Eriol Hiragizawa. I hate you for doing this to me!"

Well, she won't be seeing him again, right? There's no reason anymore since his pretend relationship with Sakura was over.

Why? Why did she go and look for him? Why did she go to him? How can she let tonight happen? If her lady guards hadn't come, who knows how all that could have turned out?!

She was supposed to be mad at him for going at her, for really taking advantage, but he stopped midway and he did seek her permission and she allowed him.

So that's it! She was never to think about it again. Go on as usual. Just pretend it didn't happen. Would it really be that simple to forget?

* * *

><p><em>Hi. Took me long enough. But there are days when I just couldn't resist getting excited about writing. Too bad, those days come rare. Oopos! Syaoran's still not here. I promise he'll come out next chap. Until then.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_I know, I take too long to update but some things I cannot force myself. Like writing a story! I'm not really a writer, it's just a once-in-a-while hobby, my stress-reliever aside from food and traveling. I've always loved anime and making things up thus a fanfiction. And while I'm currently in the middle of a probable mid-life crisis if this is how you call resigning to all commitments for a while to think of what you want to do with your life, it never hurts to continue something I started way back and so this. Sorry for the late update. Late is too light a word for my occasional hiatus._

* * *

><p>He patiently waited for her downstairs while she dresses. She was not late. She was never late but Syaoran, that guy, was always too early. Not that she complains, but she doesn't like to hurry and as lovable as his intentions are, he makes her feel late.<p>

She was about ready. She wore her simple light blue sundress with a string of cherry blossoms adorning the skirt. She let loose her dark wavy hair and decided she was good to go after putting on her white pair of sandals with a line of tiny pink jewels on the straps and her white body bag with silver chains for the strap.

She was about to go out when she noticed the brown jacket hanging beside her window. She shouldn't have brought anything of his, now it haunts her like an unwanted ghost on a perfectly beautiful morning. He was not about to spoil her day, not when he's not even here. She went out of her room determined to enjoy her day to distraction.

And he dutifully stood up when he saw her descending the stairs. He was wearing a simple orange polo shirt and jeans and she bets whatever he wears, he's bound to look gorgeous. He was tall and he had soft brown eyes that turn completely dark whenever he's concentrating on something. He's refreshingly honest as he was the same as Sakura, a face that reflects what he means and that is why she likes him. Too bad she doesn't like him the way a woman likes a man but this was only their third meeting and the previous ones were short anyway. She doesn't doubt though that she will be very good friends with him and maybe she'll go back to her senses and choose to love this man instead.

Damn! Eriol Hiragizawa! Damn his good looks and body. Damn his sweet kisses. Damn him to hell!

"Is something wrong?"She realized she had lost some of her composure along those thoughts and felt immediately guilty of thinking of another man when she had committed to this date.

"Sorry. I was just lost in thoughts. Nothing to worry about. Oh and I hope you don't mind that I already chose where to have lunch. Rika apparently heard about you from Chiharu and she insisted we have lunch in her restaurant."

"That's alright. You talked about that the last time."

"She's the best cook I know. I can vow to that."

And they were escorted through insistence by her lady guards in her black limousine.

Rika greeted them with the gentle welcome of a host and lead them to a two-seated table with a view of the garden outside. It was a simple restaurant with a modest amount of tables and chairs and well decorated with flowers, Sakura's idea. It has a nice quiet ambiance. It has started as a simple bakeshop until her husband suggested expanding it to a restaurant since Rika was also quite skilled in cooking. It has always been busy ever since Rika's reputation as a good cook and host spread around Tomoeda. They hired other cooks and waiters and cashiers although Rika refused to do nothing so she was always there serving.

She said she already started cooking and it should be ready in a while. She personally cooked their meal so they should just relax and tell her if they need anything else and excused herself to the kitchen.

Tomoyo caught a glimpse of her husband in the kitchen wearing an apron. Terada caught sight of her and acknowledged her with a smile before Rika dragged him inside. He was probably helping her with the cooking. They make a great couple.

They had a tough time with their age gap and teacher-student relationship. Rika Sasaki as was her maiden name had always loved Mr. Terada ever since Tomoyo can remember. He was their teacher in elementary school and Rika was always blushing whenever he was around. Rika told her it was love at first sight and with a very serious face she vowed even as young as she was back then that she will be the man she will marry. Rika had always given him gifts and brought him food. It was not taken lightly by the others though to the point she was bullied and that really angered Sakura and the rest of them but it turns out Rika didn't really need their help. She took it head on with the calmness befitting her, carrying on like she always has. Being a good diligent student, a helpful schoolmate, a caring friend and a mother figure as she was mature for her age, everyone eventually warmed up to her until even Mr. Terada himself.

Mr. Yoshiyuki Terada was always polite and gentle even when he said that she was too young still to understand love. He would accept her gifts but told her not to expect too much. She will grow he said and she will come to meet somebody else. It broke her heart but she persisted even after they graduated from elementary school, she would still go and meet him and give him gifts and bake him cakes. She did grow as what their elementary teacher said into a beautiful caring woman and when she graduated from high school, he finally gave in. They were married when Rika was 20. Rika had mentioned once to Terada of her plans for a bakeshop and he gifted this bakeshop on their wedding. It expanded into a restaurant. And so Rika got all what she wished for. A man she had vowed to marry and a restaurant to run. And Tomoyo couldn't help getting jealous a bit but Rika deserves this happiness and Tomoyo was genuinely happy for her.

"Something on your mind?"

"Oh. I just remembered a beautiful story. I seem to be lost in thoughts pretty much lately. That was rude of me. Believe me, that's very uncharacteristic of me. Anyway, how was it when you went back?"

"I decided I like it better here."

"Really?"

"They hound me for details, my meddling sisters. As soon as I got back to Hong Kong, I swear there has been no time of peace. They wanted to extract every detail, want me to describe you without leaving anything out. I shut them out of the door and by some dark magic, they find a way in my room sprouting all sorts of questions, it was driving me crazy!" His face was a myriad of expressions, from annoyance, to anger to irritation and when he probably noticed she was staring he turned bright red and apologized.

"No. I was quite amused actually. Never had any siblings so I love hearing how living is with them. So what happened?"

"You'll find that there are times you'd count yourself lucky. Nothing. I told them I'll be coming back here and I will not say any word if they keep bugging me. They have too much time. Oh, but don't get me wrong, I wasn't forced or anything to come here. I haven't had anyone to talk to and you… well, you are pleasant…"

She might have blushed a little for that compliment but he was back again to being bright red, she just smiled and thought he is pleasant to talk to too. She guessed they will get along well. Maybe all those things about leaping hearts and butterflies in your stomach were myths about love but ironically, love doesn't always feed the relationship. It has to be mutual in the very least. Isn't it enough that you get along fine?

In her train of thoughts, the food Rika brought was a nice distraction.

Tomoyo asked Rika if they want to join them and Rika politely asked if that was okay since she was with her husband.

"It's okay. I'll introduce you two to Syaoran. He already met Chiharu and Takashi last week."

"In that case, we'll just bring our food over. Please excuse me for a minute."

"We'll wait for you."

As soon as Rika and Terada were seated, they began the introductions.

"You really outdid yourself this time Rika. The food is top class." said Tomoyo. Syaoran didn't need to say anything. He was devouring the food and he nodded when Tomoyo commented.

"You flatter me. Yoshiyuki helped me."

"Sensei, how is Tomoeda Elementary these days?" She never gets used to calling him any other way even when he did marry her friend.

"Same old story. Although now they've become more rowdy and they mostly play with their fancy phones rather than in the playground. It somehow saddens me."

"I've noticed. But I was more interested if Sensei has made another fan." At least now she can tease him a bit.

Terada choked a little and Rika giggled.

"Was that were the chocolates you gave me came from?"

Terada was at a loss and he just laughed nervously. He must be scared to make Rika jealous but.

"Those girls have impressive taste!" Rika laughed and they all did.

Terada should have known Rika wasn't the type to jump on to conclusions. She was after all the most mature one in their group.

"Too bad for them they have an impregnable competition for Sensei now, his wife, who happens to be pregnant? How are you feeling these days?" That's right. Rika is four months pregnant with their first child.

"You're pre.. pregnant!" muttered Syaoran. Rika's stomach wasn't showing yet.

"Well, yes. It's still growing though. I'm just… happy." Rika said while holding her stomach smiling tenderly at Mr. Terada who looked back at her with the same tenderness in the eye. Love may not be essential for a relationship, but Tomoyo thought, relationships founded with love are the best kind. And yes, she was feeling a little jealous of their affections, happy, yet jealous. She was feeling a lot like that lately.

"I think what you two have is precious." Syaoran commented. Terada and Rika blushed at that and Syaoran immediately apologized for something like blurting out random things. And Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh until everyone did. They continued to eat and chat about all kinds of things until it was near 3pm and they noticed they were talking for more than two hours. Syaoran was about to pay when Rika insisted it was their treat and refused to take anything. They went out.

"Bye Rika, Sensei. Thank you for that delicious meal. We've taken you away from your other customers too long."

"Well, you've both been great company. Nice meeting you Mr. Li."

"Likewise Mr. and Mrs. Terada."

"I can't get used to that," Rika blushed and smiled. "You can call me Rika and Yoshiyuki…"

"You can call me Sensei like the rest of them. It suits me fine."

"Then, you can call me Syaoran. I hope we meet again."

"Well, see you around. Did he already meet Sakura-chan? I wonder how she reacted. She must have been excited."

"Sakura? No. She hasn't yet. We met Chiharu and Takashi by chance and you, well, we were looking for a place to eat."

"Oh! Then you must meet her. I'm sure she'll be excited."

"I'll call her. Well, see you and thanks again."

"You're always welcome."

"Who's Sakura?"

"A dear friend of mine. Maybe we should meet her. She's really lovely! Long brown hair and lovely green eyes. She's very bubbly and light-spirited." Tomoyo always does sound enthusiastic when she describes her best friend.

"You seem to like her."

"Well, she's my best friend. Wait, I'll try to call her." And they stopped under a nearby tree so Tomoyo could contact her.

"Tomoyo?"

"Hey Sakura, are you free today? Maybe we could meet."

"Oh Moyo-chan! I'm so sorry. I have… Well, I have something to do today. I'm so sorry."

"No. It's fine if you have to do something. This was impulsive anyway. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's fine! I'll make lunch. Let's have a picnic!"

"Okay, lunch tomorrow then."

"Sure. And Tomoyo…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing. I… ahmmm.. see you tomorrow." It sounded like nervous laughter.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? Fine. I'm fine. I'll be fine. Well, see ya." And then she hung the phone. Tomoyo hates it when she doesn't know something. Sakura sounded nervous but upbeat anyhow so she must be fine. Anyway, they'll meet tomorrow. She'll just ask her then.

"Sorry, she can't make it today. But we have another lunch date tomorrow and she suggested a picnic."

"You have many good friends." They sat on the bench under the tree.

"Yes, I have. We were close way back in elementary. Chiharu, Rika, Me, Takashi, Naoko and Sakura. Mr. Terada was our elementary professor. Chiharu and Takashi have always been together since I can remember. Rika was always the mature one in the group and was always in-love with her husband. Sakura was the cheerful one. You'll meet Sakura tomorrow. Naoko is the bookworm. I'm afraid she's always out to some other country if not for a conference, she travels for her stories. She's an author by the way. It's nearly impossible to meet her but calls us when she's around and since it's not often, it's always a reunion. It's always fun when we're together."

"It must be fun surrounded with good friends."

"How about you?"

"Well, I don't usually get along with people well. Life was always about achieving something and I was to inherit the family business because I was the only guy in the family and a lot was expected of me."

Tomoyo shoved him a little on the back. "You're too serious. Lighten up. Well, it's not too late for having friends. Aren't we close yet?"

Syaoran nodded. "I wasn't always like this." Tomoyo continued. "Only child with a big company. I guess we thought the same. The difference was I met Sakura. She changed my world and expanded it. That's why I like her so much."

"She must be really special."

"Yes, she is. You'll know when you meet her." Tomoyo stood up. "Hey, come on. I'll show you around Tomoeda. It's a small enough town to walk around and the weather's really nice."

"Sure." And they had a pleasant long walk around town and Tomoyo brought him to Tomoeda school and because she was VIP since her mom was a school sponsor, they were let in. They were walking everywhere and oddly enough they were not the least bit tired. It was around 7pm when they stopped in front of Tomoyo's house and Tomoyo insisted they eat dinner at her place or she will never hear the end of it from her mom, how she didn't even let him eat at home. Of course, all her maids were unusually pretty perky and attentive. Syaoran was once again all red with all the attention and Aoi had to discipline everyone from wearing all those dreamy faces while serving.

When they were done, Syaoran politely bid his goodbye from Tomoyo and her house maids and Tomoyo could swear they swooned a little. Syaoran was a handsome man after all. She offered her car and driver to take him home but he politely refused since he said he can find his way and he wanted to walk since his hotel was just a few blocks away. After he left, everyone kept bugging her about updates and such and she just shrugged and left them to think about it.

"But Tomoyo-san," she heard one of the maids before she muttered an ouch. "The house is not going to clean itself while you gossip. Clear the table and let's wrap out work for today. Scatter and get some work done and let our Little Miss rest." And there was a chorus of enthusiastic yes before everyone separated to work. That was the last she heard before entering her room. Aoi and her disciplinary antics. Despite all of her strict act, she was loved by everybody.

Today was a nice distraction. Tomoyo really had a great time with Syaoran. It wasn't forced like how they met and she was glad they did. She had the best mood when she went inside her room.

And it went really sour when that haunted jacket by the window came into view. She threw it in her closet. She had no heart to face him yet let alone return it to him. Some other time. Not now. When she realized she was still recovering from him.

…

Syaoran decided to walk home just to pass the time. He did not regret coming here nor returning back. Tomoyo was nice company and she had really good friends and house maids for that matter. He never had any friends. He had always done everything alone and he never really needed friends until he found out today how nice it would have been to have one.

He was walking past the Tomoeda Penguin Park when something caught his eye. Long brown hair swaying back and forth while the girl who owned it pushed herself on the swing. It was a nice slow rhythm, the squeaking sound of the swing and the light thud while she pushed on the ground, her pink dress and fair skin contrasting the night. He was fixated for a moment because he could not take his gaze away from the hauntingly beautiful sight until he noticed no one else was around. It was past 8 and it was already dark and it could be dangerous for a girl to be left alone. He shouldn't leave her so he managed to lift his feet towards her. After all those talk with Tomoyo and her friends, he was still too awkward with any encounter with the female race.

He was in front of her now, hands in pocket and looking the other way before he managed to stutter a few words out of his mouth, "Mi.. Miss, I think… you should go home. The… It could get dangero…" And then he heard the swinging stopped and he looked at her. She was looking down and he backed down a bit because for a moment he thought she was going to scold him for meddling until an entirely unexpected thing happen. She suddenly bent even lower, put both her hands on her face and cried a sad heart-wrenching cry.

And Syaoran was at a loss.

* * *

><p><em>Till next chapter. Again, no promises. And I dearly thank the reviewers, favoriters and followers. In times of laziness and giving up, I think of who I'd disappoint and I'm back on the track. Granted I do take it slowly. Sorry. Can't do anything about that. Happy days.<em>


End file.
